


Rebel Choice

by AngelQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened on Imperial Center that led Palpatine to dissolve the Imperial Senate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Star Wars_ is property of George Lucas. I make no claim on it and write this purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.

_"Participating in the Imperial Senate, in those days, was akin to performing in a hideous play. Senators, once regarded as the noble representatives of the people, now played the parts of pitiful, corrupt bureaucrats. If the Emperor, in his wisdom, decreed that a new law should be passed, there was little they would say to stop it. Only a brave, hardy few dared to challenge this farce. Far too many of them lived in fear of losing their ill-gotten fortunes and thus they remained silent. Cowards, the lot of them._

 _"But as time passed and the stirrings of discontent grew louder, the play began a new act. One that would alter the ending the Emperor had already written for us."_

-From the writings of Pooja Naberrie Lydonia, Senator of Naboo

* * *

Many regarded Imperial Center as the greatest monument to the Galactic Empire. Though it had taken nearly two decades, the planet was restored to its glory after the end of the violent, destructive Clone Wars. Buildings were no longer smashed by debris falling through the atmosphere. The view from the Senators' residence wing in the Imperial Palace was considered by many to be beautiful, breath-taking even.

Pooja Lydonia, the Senator of the sovereign system of Naboo and the Chommell Sector, considered it unnatural. The multitude of durasteel springing up from the surface, the long stretches of speeders and other transports slipping through the grey skies. There was no greenery, no representation of nature.

She sighed quietly and turned away from the window. Her thoughts always turned maudlin after leaving an Emergency Relief Committee meeting. The Committee's problem was always the same: there were numerous worlds in need of governmental assistance, but not enough credits available in the Committee's limited budget. Matters had only been made worse when, earlier in the week, the Emperor and his Senate cronies managed to vote down yet another request to allot more funds to deal with the overwhelming need for aid throughout the Empire.

Pooja sank into the chair behind her large desk, shaking her head at the remembrance of those earlier events. The Emperor had dropped any façade of caring for the people he ruled over many years before. Perhaps even before her appointment as Senator, over eleven years ago. The anti-alien stance of his supporters and hangers-on had become a normal fixture within Senatorial politics and had taken root within both the civilian government and military.

In Pooja's view, the Empire had become as corrupt as the Republic had been in its final years, and it had not even taken as long to fall to such a state. The Republic had stood for millennia before it collapsed beneath the weight of its own inefficencies and rot. The Empire hadn't even lasted a full generation before descending to the same state. Pooja had followed the politics of the Republic and the Empire since she was a girl, much to the hidden chagrin of the majority of her family. In her years as a student in the Royal Academy, her instructors had emphasized the importance of listening and considering all possibilities before proceeding to form her opinions, and she had done so. The Empire had become hollow, a mockery of all that it had promised.

Pooja paused, her thoughts reverting back to her family. They had supported her from the beginning, despite their reservations. She could remember when her mother and sister stood at her side as she declared her adoption of the name Lydonia as her name of state. She easily recalled their pride when she had been elected Governor of the Lake Country at the age of twelve and then Princess of Theed two years later. Still, it had not been until Queen Kylantha had asked her to represent Naboo in the Imperial Senate that Pooja became truly acquainted with their real feelings about her career.

In all fairness, her elder sister, Ryoo, had been sincere in her congratulations to her. Though Pooja often saw her only sibling as something of an enigma, the abstract, mysterious philosopher, they had always been supportive of one another when it came to the pursuit of their goals. No, Ryoo's reaction had not been shocking. It had been the other, older members of her family that had disturbed her.

Grandfather Ruwee, who had always had a kind word of encouragement or a gentle smile ready in the past, said nothing at first. His brown eyes had flashed darkly as he finally offered his own best wishes in a flat, dead tone. After that he remained silent, his expression shadowed and stony.

Her mother, Sola, had closed her own eyes and bowed her head for a long moment. In a soft, sad tone, she said that they would all miss her greatly, but if Pooja felt that this was the right path for herself, then nothing any of them had to say would stand in her way for long.

At first, Pooja had thought the obvious grief in her mother's countenance had to do with losing another family member. Pooja's father, Darred, had died only a little over a year before of heart problems. Her mother had been devastated, and thus was probably a little reluctant to let one of her children wander so far from home.

It had been her grandmother's reaction that had frightened Pooja the most, however. For as nearly as long as Pooja could remember, Jobal Naberrie had been very emotionally fragile. When she was told that her youngest granddaughter would be going to Imperial Center to serve Naboo and the Chommell Sector in the Senate, she did not take the news well at all.

Her grandmother had immediately started shaking and soon was screaming wildly that the Senate was going to kill another Naberrie; that Pooja would be dead within a week, a victim of some unknown curse placed upon their family. Grandfather Ruwee and her mother managed to lead the hysterical older woman out of the family sitting room, leaving Pooja to sit there with Ryoo, stunned to the point of speechlessness.

In retrospect, Pooja knew she should have expected some sort of explosive reaction. Choosing a career in politics had always brought about mixed emotions within the family, especially given their history. Pooja had few clear memories of her Aunt Padmé, and given that it was something of a taboo to speak of her, she should have known that the family could not have been exactly happy with her news.

That miserable day had been over eleven years ago. Grandmother Jobal had died four years later, Grandfather Ruwee following her only seven months after. Pooja's mother had been left as matriarch of the Naberrie family and moved into the home she had been raised in. Ryoo and her new husband, Mydrin, lived in their own home close by.

Pooja had made it home for both funerals and after Grandfather Ruwee's, had returned to Theed, unable to bear the stifling, grief-stricken atmosphere of home. The night before she was due to return to Imperial Center, Pooja had quietly put on a dark cloak and slipped past the security checkpoints and into the streets of Theed. She walked the city with no particular destination in mind, but her feet eventually led her to the Street of the Fallen, the place where the greatest Naboo monarchs and public servants were laid to rest.

Passing by many monuments with names like Bibble or Apailana inscribed on them, she came to a halt before the grand monument and sarcophagus that had been designed by the finest Naboo and Gungan artisans of the time. The epitaph was simple enough:

 _Fate is cruel to quench a flame so young. Let the fires of justice burn eternally in her name._

So few words to give meaning to the life of such a remarkable woman. In the years since her death, Padmé Amidala had been elevated to the hero-status of several ancient monarchs. She was held up as the equal of people like Queen Carii, who had defeated an invasion of off-worlders early in her life and then had gone on to negotiate Naboo's entrance into the then-fledging Galactic Republic.

Pooja had remained at the tomb for several hours, even though she was not entirely certain why she had gone there. Her aunt was dead, along her unborn child. Only her memory and her many deeds could speak now.

A series of beeps drew her out of her thoughts, and Pooja's gaze falling onto the control panel inlaid into her desk. The intercom channel had been activated in her reception area.

Pressing the correct switch, Pooja asked briskly, "Yes?"

"Milady," came the voice of her chief handmaiden, Niaé, "Senator Organa is here, requesting to speak with you immediately."

"Of course," she acknowledged. "Let her in."

Pooja straightened in her chair, unconsciously smoothing her gown with one hand. After only a few seconds, the door slid open, revealing Niaé, with both her form and face hidden by her somber blue cloak. She slipped silently across the room and came to a halt directly behind Pooja. Entering after Niaé was the Senator and Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa, accompanied only by her bodyguard and personal aide. She no longer wore the green Senatorial gown she had donned during the Committee meeting, but rather, a simple white traveling gown with her thick brown hair wound into two buns on either side of her head. Apparently, it was a popular style among Alderaan's noblewomen.

Inwardly, Pooja couldn't help but shake her head at the hairstyle of her colleague. It looked ridiculous. Naboo women had sported a similar hairstyle nearly twenty years before, but it had been much more smooth and graceful, having often been adjusted to conform to the shape of the wearer's head. No such allowances had been made for the Alderanni version.

Quickly shrugging off her inane thoughts, Pooja eyed the younger woman. She had known Bail Organa ever since she had been named Senator. He had been Chairman of the Emergency Relief Committee and had inducted her into it. Over those ten years of serving together, he had become a trusted friend and mentor, one of the few people within the Senate that she had been able to trust.

When Bail had announced his intention to resign as Senator and appoint Leia to take his place, Pooja had been wary of the idea. Though the girl was the same age Pooja had been when she took the position of Senator, the princess had no true political experience. She had only been instructed by tutors. Pooja, by the age of sixteen, had served two political terms on Naboo, one as Governor of the Lake Country and one as Princess of Theed.

In the year since, however, Leia Organa had taken on the burdens and duties of an Imperial Senator, she had proven herself to have the same shrewd sense and passion of her father, both of which made her an excellent politician.

"Senator Organa," Pooja greeted formally, bowing her head slightly. She gestured with her hand towards the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat."

Leia bowed respectfully and replied, "Thank you, Senator Lydonia, but I cannot linger long." She paused and glanced about warily, then asked in a low tone, "Is this room secure?"

Immediately on guard, Pooja nodded. "My Head of Security has a team that does constant sweeps of my office. You may speak as freely as you wish."

"Good. I am leaving Imperial Center in less than an hour."

Pooja frowned in concern. The Senate remained in session for six months out of each year and during that time, the Senators very rarely left Imperial Center. Only a grave emergency could or would compel them to depart. She inhaled sharply. Could something have happened to Bail?

Leia continued to speak, unaware of Pooja's growing apprehension. "I've received word from a confidential source on a matter that will be of great concern to the Senate. I am going to retrieve the information and then I will travel to Alderaan to meet with my father. We will then both return here to meet with the Senate."

Pooja considered Leia's words, her initial relief fading quickly. She was nearly certain that the younger woman was involved with the growing Rebel Alliance. Leia's convictions against the growing corruption and injustice within the Empire as well as her ideal longing for the greatness of the Old Republic would demand nothing less from her.

Truly, she was her father's daughter.

Along with the rest of the Imperial government, the Senate officially condemned the "terrorists" that had chosen to rebel against the Emperor's rule. Still, Pooja was no fool. She had been in politics long enough to deduce that a sizable number of the Senators were secretly involved in supporting the Rebels, or at least had Rebel sympathies. Pooja counted herself within the latter group. She understood the Rebels' aims, and even agreed with much of what they were saying. For all that she identified with the ideals of the Rebellion, though, her first concern had to be the welfare of the Naboo. She would do nothing to jepordize that.

Hesitantly, Pooja asked, "Leia, is it wise that you go personally? Whatever this information is, it must be important. No doubt there will be attempts to keep it from the attention of the Senate and the people. It could be dangerous, both for you and for Alderaan."

Leia met her gaze steadily, and with determination. "That is why I must go myself. This is too sensitive to entrust to anyone else." She bowed again and turned to leave, but then stopped. Pooja watched her warily, waiting.

"Pooja," she said quietly, no longer meeting her gaze, "Be careful. Something is going on… something big. And it gives me a bad feeling. Be ready."

Within seconds, she was gone, her aide and bodyguard with her. Pooja kept her eyes on the door, even long after it had slid shut.

Pooja had learned over the past year that Leia Organa's instincts served her well and they were usually correct, to one degree or another. If she felt something was going on, then she would heed her warnings.

"Niaé," she said aloud.

"Yes, milady?"

"Summon Captain Peoly and the others. I have new tasks to assign to each of you," Pooja ordered as she rose up from her chair. "Meet me in my sitting room."

As she moved to leave her office, she could feel Niaé's gaze on her, eyeing her from within the confines of her hood. But she did not question her and replied only, "As you wish, milady."


	2. Chapter One

_"Imperial Center has always been a ferment of political intrigue, of secret plots. Being the seat of two major governments had made sure of that. No matter how many good-intentioned people promised to put an end to the cloak and dagger way of politics, the shadows remained."_

 _-The Imperial Chronicles_ , Chapter Two

 _"Bail Organa once described the state of Imperial Center to me. He said, 'Everyone knows everything about everyone else while being arrogant enough to assume everything about them is completely confidential.'"_

-Pooja Lydonia, Senator of Naboo

* * *

 _They were as efficient as they ever were, Pooja reflected as she watched her three handmaidens and Head of Security enter and arrange themselves within her sitting room. It had not taken them long to assemble and come before her._

 _Captain Welck Peoly did not take a seat on the available sofa. Instead, he chose to stand at attention behind it, his back to a wall which gave him a full view of the room. His lips were set in a thin, grim line against his dark skin. His sharp, dark brown eyes swept over the area, missing nothing._

 _Niaé sat in the center of the sofa, her hands folded and resting demurely in her lap. She appeared completely unruffled, but her blue eyes were intent and alert._

 _To her immediate right, Meliaé sat waiting, her body tense and ready to spring into action. Growing up in Keren had contributed to the woman's continuous edgy state, something she'd never lost ini the years she had been away from the city. With the rise of the Empire, Keren had slowly been converted into the base for stormtroopers. The people who had stubbornly refused to leave had quickly learned to abide by a single principle: be ready for trouble before it finds you. The skills Meliaé had developed there made her a highly effective bodyguard._

 _Finally, on Niaé's left, Amarié sat quietly, the most inscrutable of them all. The girl had been born and raised in the Lake Country, where time and life itself seemed to come to an idyllic standstill. That air still radiated off both her and Pooja, which helped Amarié greatly when she stood in as Pooja's double._

 _Pooja did not mince words with them. "I've received a warning from a credible source that something could be going on within the workings of the government. I want to know what." Standing from her own chair, she handed each of them a data pad._

 _"Niaé, see what you can find out through the various Senators' aides and assistants. They can be very… liberal with information once they are in the correct setting," Pooja said, giving the other woman a pointed look._

 _She then turned to Amarié. "See if you can find anything in the personal files of the Senators," Pooja instructed. "The computer security system is sophisticated, but the new programs you have developed should be quite enough to get you in."_

 _She then turned to the last two people present in the room. "Meliaé, Captain, I need the two of you to work together and create a plan that will allow our people to leave the planet in a hurry. Keep the ship well-stocked and on stand-by status at all times."_

 _Captain Peoly nodded, his dark eyes flying over the data pad's information. "Of course, milady." He then looked up at her. "But if I may ask, what warning did this 'credible source' give?"_

 _For a moment, Pooja stayed silent, considering how to phrase her words. Finally, she said only, "My source said only that something was going to happen. She was unable to say anything specific, but I trust her words and feelings."_

 _Her Head of Security pursed his lips unhappily, obviously unsatisfied with the lack of specifics. He only nodded and murmured, "Very well, milady."_

 _"I'll make sure Jack Forsye packs his model collection," Meliaé muttered sardonically._

* * *

The inhabitants of Conference Room Three Hundred Sixty-Four were known throughout the Senate Building for being overly loud in their meetings and discussions. It was a well-established tradition that, when the Emergency Relief Committee met in conference, everyone removed themselves from the immediate area, unless they wished their ears or other auditory bodypart to burn from the language that spewed forth from the room.

As Pooja fought the urge to just slump over in her chair in weariness, she silently envied those who could flee the area. They did not have to listen to her associates rant in frustration at one another.

"My esteemed colleagues," Ait Sorrenn said loudly, trying to override the bickering Senators around him, "This argument solves nothing. Until we can obtain more funds from the Senate, we will simply have to -"

"Have to what?" Jasmille Candroon snapped, cutting him off. "Simply decide between drought and famine or planetary armageddon? How can such a decision be made?"

Pooja had asked herself the same question many times. She had yet to find a satisfactory answer.

Antur Shysha, the newest Senator to join the Emergency Relief Committee, spoke up next. "Perhaps we could explore other methods of obtaining funds? Private fundraisers, for example -"

"We've tried that in the past," Corr Lassiter, the Chairman of the Committee said, wearily glancing around the table at them. The balding man with startling blue eyes and a thickening waist leaned back in his chair. "All funds brought in by the various committees and sub-committees are subject to the Senate's confiscation and methods of redistribution."

Pooja winced at the bitterness in the man's tone, which he made no effort to hide. She recalled very clearly the incident Corr was alluding to, when one of the Emperor's political representatives, Major Scrye Pavish, had smugly informed the Committee that the credits they had managed to collect from various wealthy philanthropists was being confiscated in the name of the Emperor and the Senate. Both she and Bail had been forced to keep restraining hands on Corr's shoulders, preventing him from doing physical harm to the arrogant man. That had been several years ago, of course, but he had never forgotten it nor had he forgiven his grudge against the Major.

She straightened at that point, hoping to bring her coworkers' tempers to cool, when the door slid open, revealing Corr's top aide, Fin Staver. The man looked harried and upset.

"Senators," he said breathlessly, bowing to them hurriedly, "Major -"

The man was cut off by someone else entering the room behind him, interrupting loudly, "Yes, yes, I am here. Enough." Waving a negligent hand in Fin's direction, the sandy blonde haired man with brown eyes bowed in what could, in theory, be called a gallant manner.

Major Scrye Pavish had arrived.

 _Think of a demon and he shall saunter forth_ , Pooja thought sourly, clenching her hands and placing them in her lap.

"Senators," Pavish said pleasantly, "It's agreeable to see you all again."

Corr's jaw tightened and his blue eyes flashed, which vividly stood out from his round, middle-aged face. "Yes," he finally ground out. "I'm sure it is. What can the Emergency Relief Committee do for you, Major Pavish?"

The younger man straightened, coming to attention. "In two days time, His Majesty, Emperor Palpatine, will call the Senate back into full session. Your presence, of course, is required." Pavish then executed a sharp military salute and proudly marched out, but not before he flashed a bright, flirtatious smile in Pooja's direction. The remaining occupants of the room were left to sit in their seats, stunned and, in Pooja's case, disgusted.

Jasmille was the first to break the cloud of silence. "What in the name of the Seventh Helix is going on," she demanded hotly. "The Senate convened only yesterday and is not due to come together again until the first day of next week!"

Pooja sighed. "Undoubtedly, it is something our Emperor considers to be of great importance," she said wryly. She then rose smoothly to her feet, her violet brocade dress shifting as she did so.

"My fellow Senators, I fear there is nothing further to be done today," she said. "If there are no objections, I shall take my leave of you." Barely pausing to wait for an affirming nod from Corr, Pooja walked quietly out of the chamber, Meliaé falling in step behind her.

Pooja barely heard her handmaiden speaking quietly into her com-link to Captain Peoly as they walked at a rapid pace down the hallway. Her mind was already on the Senate, what had happened in the last session, and what could possibly occur two days from now.

Pooja needed to speak with Niaé and Amarié.

* * *

 _The large, cavernous Senate chamber was filled with a loud, rumbling hum of conversation as the various Senators waited for the meeting to be called to order. Their numbers had dwindled greatly since the days of the Old Republic, but the Imperial Senate was still a sizable body._

 _Pooja took her seat in her Senate pod, moderately aware of Niaé, Meliaé, and Captain Peoly arraying themselves in different areas of the small, confined space. Staring out at the other Senate pods, she could see several seats were still empty; not everyone had arrived yet._

 _"Niaé," Pooja called quietly. She heard the other woman's dress rustle as she stood and moved to her side._

 _"Yes, milady?"_

 _"Refresh my memory, what is being covered today," she inquired._

 _"The Army and the Navy are both petitioning for more funding, Malastare and Corulag are both asking for more labor workers, and Imperial Intelligence is to give an update on a recent attack by the Rebel Alliance," the handmaiden recited dutifully._

 _Pooja pursed her lips and sighed quietly. More money for the military. Given the growing unrest throughout so many sectors, that funding request would surely pass. More labor was being requested on two of the most productive worlds within the Empire._ Greedy fools, _she thought bitterly._

 _The Emperor's chair began to rise through the dome that covered his private office, interrupting Pooja's grim thoughts. She quickly noticed the Emperor's absence, but thought little of it. Palpatine rarely attended Senate meetings anymore, usually delegating to several of his minions._

 _She hissed quietly in irritation when she saw Major Pavish standing at the podium. The man was absolutely insufferable, not to mention a perfect example of the Empire's corruption. It had become an open secret within the government that the Major lived in a type of luxury that most of the upper classes would envy, a state that should be beyond the means of a mere officer in the Imperial Army. It was even rumored that he kept several slaves in deplorable conditions in his home, much to Pooja's private horror and disgust._

 _The conversations came to a halt as the Emperor's chair rose into place. Almost immediately, Major Pavish began to address them._

 _"Honorable representatives of the Galactic Empire," he said stoically, "It is to my great sorrow that I must interrupt this meeting as the bearer of tragic tidings. Merely a few hours ago, the Star Destroyer_ Devastator _intercepted a distress signal coming from the remote region of space near the planet Tatooine. When the ship arrived, they discovered that the distress beacon was originating from the cruiser_ Tantive IV, _the personal ship of the esteemed Senator Leia Organa. Lord Vader, who was onboard the_ Devastator, _personally led a search-and-rescue team aboard the ship, only to find that everyone onboard the ship had been killed, including the Senator."_

 _Horrified gasps and anguished cries echoed loudly through the chamber. Pooja only sat in stunned, frozen silence, unable to move or speak._

 _Leia was gone. Bail's only child was dead._

I should have argued with her, _Pooja thought suddenly, barely aware that her hands were beginning to shake._ I should have insisted she send someone else, contacted her father, anything.

 _"The Emperor wishes to send his heartfelt condolences to the Alderaani people and to the Organa family especially," she faintly heard Pavish say. "I also recommend that the Senate break for recess to recover from this most unfortunate news."_

 _The recess and continuation of the session all passed by in a blur, hardly keeping her attention. Both the Imperial Army and Navy received the funds they wanted and the governments of Malastare and Corulag were granted more labor workers._

 _It wasn't until Pooja had left the Senate chambers that she remembered one final, vital detail._

 _"Niaé," she murmured quietly as the group moved down the crowded corridor._

 _"Milady?"_

 _"Shadows are either at the side, in the front, or behind," Pooja said idly, not even glancing in her handmaiden's direction. "Never on top."_

Go, _she said silently._

 _"Of course, milady." Niaé quickly and efficiently vanished into the growing throngs of people, blending in with ease. Pooja kept walking with her two remaining handmaidens and Head of Security, giving no outward reaction to her chief handmaiden's departure._

* * *

The transport ride to her quarters from the Committee meeting was a silent one for Pooja. She could easily hear Meliaé and Captain Peoly arguing in low voices from the front, but she did not attempt to prevent their squabble from escalating. It did little good, as they always found something else to quarrel about.

It was an unusual thing for the Emperor to call for a full Senate meeting, as nearly everyone on the Committee was very well aware. Indeed, he had not done so in years, always allowing the Senate to prattle on about various matters, but taking little real action. It was something that had been going on since before the fall of the Old Republic, and it was also a cause of great consternation to democracy-driven worlds such as Naboo or Alderaan.

When they arrived at the Palace, Pooja strode out of her transport and into her chambers, grateful for the private and heavily guarded entrance on her own terrace. She found Niaé and Amarié already present in her sitting room.

"Handmaidens," Pooja said urgently, "I have just been informed of a full Senate meeting that has been scheduled at the command of the Emperor. Have either of you managed to uncover anything at all in your searches?" As she spoke, Pooja shrugged off her cloak and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs before seating herself in it. Niaé, Amarié, Meliaé, and Captain Peoly quickly followed suit. It was Niaé who spoke first.

"I have listened carefully to dozens of whispered and loud conversations alike among the various assistants and few of them have amounted to anything. Mostly rumors of the circumstances surrounding Senator Organa's death," Niaé explained, shaking her head. "If there is something going on, then either the aides and assistants have been ordered to remain absolutely silent or they have been kept completely in the dark."

Pooja clenched her jaw in frustration, but nodded. "Both possibilities are unusual, but still plausible," she admitted. She turned to Amarié, silently hoping, pleading for better results.

The decoy handmaiden shook her head ruefully. "I worked my way into every private and encrypted file I could find, milady. There were few political plans within them, mostly documents of a highly… personal nature," she finished, blushing slightly.

Meliaé snorted. "Let me guess: documents such as the deeds to their mistress' apartments?"

"Among other things, but yes," Amarié murmured quietly.

Pooja sighed. So nothing to support Leia's feelings had been found. That meant that either Leia had been wrong, or the plans had just not been discovered just yet. She wouldn't give up just yet.

"We'll wait until the Senate meeting," she announced, sounding more decisive than she felt. "If anything is going to happen, it will be then. Captain," she turned towards the dark-skinned man, "keep our people on alert."

The Captain nodded respectfully, but as Pooja rose to leave, she saw him and her three handmaidens exchange looks. She could guess very well what they were thinking. She was jumping at shadows at the words of a woman who had ended up dead within days of speaking them; she was being overly paranoid at nothing.

Pooja wondered if they might be right.


	3. Chapter Two

_"The Empire was not what Palpatine had promised it would be. He promised the people order, a free society, and the end of all that had corrupted and destroyed the lost ideals of the Old Republic. Instead, he had imposed the rule of a few over the many. He ruled over everything with his personally appointed Regional Governors reporting directly to him. He had rendered the Imperial Senate, the real voice of the people, obsolete, while occasionally throwing them some sort of issue to debate in order to assure them of their importance. The Senate did not object, letting the Emperor do as he wanted._

 _"It was not until years later that the Senate realized its foolishness. By then, however, it was too late. Palpatine appeared to have won."_

-From the writings of Pooja Lydonia, Senator of Naboo

* * *

Pooja gave herself one last look over within the mirror of the women's powder room, just a small distance away from the Senate chamber. Her blue Senatorial gown draped over her small figure very well, making her appear authoritative and imposing. The large headdress, with its long, fragile blue and white beaded strings, also added to the stern visage she had sought to create.

The past two days had nearly been unbearable. Half of the Senate was in an uproar over the Emperor's abrupt summoning and seemed to think that informing the Senator of his homeworld was the most expedient thing to do. As a result, she had been nearly besieged with calls, but Pooja had only taken a few, mostly from those whom she served with on the Emergency Relief Committee. The rest had left messages to convey their outrage over the Emperor's 'rough handling' and other similar phrases, some polite and some not.

Perhaps the most agonizing call she had taken was the one from Bail Organa. It had only been due to her extensive training that she had not recoiled at his pale, anguished expression…

* * *

 _"Bail," she said softly, struggling to keep her tears from blurring her eyesight, "I am so sorry. We all have felt her loss very deeply here." She trailed off, unable to say more._

 _"Thank you Pooja," he replied wearily. His dark eyes were bright and the grey in his hair seemed far more pronounced than it normally was. He straightened and then asked briskly, "How are things there?"_

 _She sighed and shook her head. "The entire Senate is in an uproar, all of them trying to find out the agenda before the meeting actually happens." She paused, and then asked hesitantly, "How is Breha?"_

 _Bail didn't answer at first. For a moment, he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Finally, he answered, "I think this may kill her, Pooja. Leia was all we had." He stopped, sighing wearily. "I will not be able to arrive on Imperial Center in time for the Senate meeting, so I will be listening through the private holonet connection. Pooja," he said, perhaps even more seriously. "I will need to speak with you privately when I have arrived on-planet. It is very important."_

 _Startled at the sudden intensity in his voice, she quickly acquiesced._

* * *

Shaking her head inwardly, Pooja stepped back out into the chaos that was the Imperial Government, where Niaé and Meliaé were waiting patiently for her. The three walked in silence through the great corridor that circled around the massive chamber, not stopping until they reached their Senate pod.

As she settled herself carefully into her chair, Pooja noted with some amusement that she was one of the last Senators to arrive. No one wanted to be late when His Majesty called them in as though they were a flock and he their shepherd, she thought, rolling her eyes.

When she spotted the Emperor already sitting on his throne, his face mostly obscured within the confines of his black cloak, Pooja could not help but shiver. The man frightened her greatly. It was not his physical appearance and the many scars he had supposedly acquired from the Jedi's attempted assassination. It was his eyes, those two pale, sickly yellow orbs that always seemed to stare right through her, seeming to know her every secret.

It was not Emperor Palpatine who rose up to speak, as Pooja – and rest of the Senate, no doubt – expected. Instead, it was Scrye Pavish who stepped up to the podium after bowing in respect to the Emperor. He looked even more pompous than he normally did, as he wore what was obviously his best dress uniform.

"Esteemed Senators of the Galactic Empire, His Majesty Emperor Palpatine extends his thanks for your attendance on such regrettably short notice," the Major began. "You have all been called here today to hear an update on the investigation into the terrorist attacks against the Empire and the official response to these terrible atrocities."

A low murmur began to echo through the chamber and Pooja could very well imagine her colleagues thoughts. They had been summoned for this, something, while important, that could have very well waited until the next scheduled meeting, or even sent them a condensed report?

Pavish either did not notice the growing talk, or he ignored it. "The attack on the construction yards at Sleus Four by the Rebel Alliance was done quickly, destructively, and clearly with help from within this body of government."

The murmur very quickly rose into a roar of outrage and denial, even as Pavish continued to speak. Pooja could hear Niaé and Meliaé shifting closer to her from behind, both no doubt wary of the growing chaos. Meliaé probably already had one hand on the blaster she always had concealed within her cloak. Pooja, however, had other matters to distract her when Niaé spoke quietly in her ear.

"Milady, Senator Lassiter is at the entrance and requests your permission to join you."

"Let him in," she replied and within moments, Corr Lassiter had settled himself into the seat just behind her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was late," he muttered distractedly to her. "A matter arose and had to be dealt with. What's happening," he asked, "Why is Pavish speaking and not the Emperor? He called this gathering."

"Pavish has been giving an update on the Rebellion's attack at Sleus Four," Pooja replied. "He's just accused unnamed members of the Senate of aiding in the attack."

Corr did not reply in words, only shifting in his seat and listening closely to the Major's speech. Due to the growing shouts of the Senators, it was becoming more and more difficult to hear the man's words.

Pooja glanced over her shoulder at her fellow Senator. His expression conveyed nothing except polite interest in what was going on around him, but she was not fooled. _Oh my friend_ , she thought with growing concern, _what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Enough."

The chaotic roar died down within seconds, everyone's gaze falling back to the podium. Major Pavish had stepped away, leaving room for someone else to come forth to speak.

Palpatine.

"The Major speaks the truth. The investigators have searched thoroughly and have discovered a plethora of evidence to convict many of those present here today. To this end, the Empire must respond."

The entire chamber was deathly silent. Everyone stared at him, like rodents mesmerized by a deadly serpent.

In Pooja's eyes, the Emperor suddenly seemed much taller, no longer a fragile man stooped with age. His voice went directly into her ears, drowning out everything else, even the sound of Corr's breathing beside her.

"Due to this blatant act of treason," Palpatine continued, "We have no other choice but to transfer full authority to the Regional Governors, who have been investigated thoroughly and are found to be free of corruption. This Senate is hereby dissolved. Permanently."

A haze seemed to pass in front of Pooja's eyes at that point. _How has it come down to this?_ She thought helplessly, _This is a violation of…_ She stopped, beginning to run over every article, every amendment that she could recall of the Imperial Constitution, the foundation of the Empire's government. She found that she could not remember anything that prevented the Emperor from taking the step he had just taken.

Deep in thought as she was, Pooja could barely make out the whispered conversations going on from within her pod.

"Handmaiden… back to her apartments… in shock…"

"Of course… all right, Senator…"

"Bail warned me… target… Amidala's niece… Give her this later…"

"Milady, come, please…"

She could feel Meliaé's hands, uncharacteristically gentle, guiding her out of her seat and towards the exit. Corr had already vanished from the Senate pod.

"We must go back to my apartments," Pooja whispered, struggling to master herself. Naboo could not afford to have her fall apart now. "Captain Peoly, Amarié…"

"Yes, they will be there, milady," Niaé assured her as the three of them struggled through the thick, frantic crowd.

When they finally reached their transport, Pooja nearly slumped into seat with defeat, but strove to keep what little was left of her composure for the sake of her handmaidens and the three security officers present.

 _This is madness_ , she thought silently, _How will Palpatine prevent anarchy and keep control over the various star systems within the Empire? Even the Regional Governors cannot stem the tide for long._

Palpatine had to know this. Pooja knew – just as nearly any other Senator with good sense knew – that only a few of the Regional Governors had the welfare of their people at heart. Moff Panaka was famed throughout the government for his firm, but fair, governance, as was Moff Sygti. However, there were far more that Pooja would not entrust the care of a bird to, much less the people of an entire sector. Names like Tarkin or Gorbah came to mind. More to the point, the people tolerated the corrupt Governors only with bitter reluctance and the knowledge that the Senate was still in existence. To remove it now would only cause the ranks of the Rebellion to swell.

Palpatine had weathered the final decades of the Republic, when everything had become so terrible and fraudulent, and had come out of it as an Emperor. A person had to be extremely well-aware of the moods and mindsets of people in order to manipulate so many to such a great degree. He would not move so arrogantly and without popular support unless he was certain that no one would stand firmly in his way.

What could possibly give him such certainty?

When the transport came to a halt at her apartments, Pooja was the first one off, barely pausing to wait for Niaé and Meliaé to follow. There had to be something else. Not all of the pieces were on the board.

Captain Peoly and Amarié looked up in shock when Pooja came storming in from the transport.

"Milady," the Captain started, "We saw what happened -"

"Indeed, Captain," Pooja cut him off, "Are all of our people nearby?"

He nodded. "Just as it was planned. They are waiting for your orders."

Relief swept through her. "Good. Start moving them slowly onboard our ships without attracting too much attention," Pooja ordered. When Captain Peoly bowed hurriedly and left, she turned to Amarié.

"Amarié, besides the deeds to various apartments, what else did you find in the Senators private accounts and documents?" she inquired urgently.

The decoy looked at her, startled, but answered dutifully, "Nothing that seemed very unusual, milady. Mostly receipts from items bought or sold, as well as charitable donations."

Pooja nodded thoughtfully. "Please set up a copy of those receipts on my terminal. I'd like to look at them myself." She started to follow Amarié towards her room, but stopped when Niaé spoke.

"Milady?"

"Yes?"

Niaé stared at her, her blue eyes intense. "Before Senator Lassiter departed, he asked that I give you this." She held out a small hologram projector.

Pooja took it and looked it over carefully. After a moment, she nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Niaé." She then turned and walked into her private room.

She soon dismissed Amarié after the handmaiden had set up the terminal, as she had been instructed. When she was alone, Pooja sat down at her small desk and held up the tiny projector, activating it. Corr's blue-tinged hologram quickly sputtered into view.

 _"Pooja,"_ he said, _"if you are seeing this message now, then it means that things have gone badly, just as Leia Organa predicted."_ The Senator started in surprise.

 _"Oh yes, my friend,"_ Corr continued, having predicted her shock. _"You are not the only one she visited before she left Imperial Center. As I was saying, things are obviously deteriorating. Which means you could be in great danger."_

Corr paused for a brief moment, sighing tiredly. _"Bail warned both Leia and me about this before he resigned from the Senate. He told us that Palpatine would use any excuse he could to bring Naboo's Senator down in fire. Now, I know this must be confusing for you. It certainly was for me. Bail explained that it has to do with your aunt, Senator Amidala. He said that she often stood in the way of the Emperor's plans and he was, in part, responsible for her death and that of her unborn child. Bail believed that the Emperor's hatred did not die with her, however, and had good reason to think that he wanted all those who loved her dead._

 _"Pooja, he asked that Leia and I keep an eye open for any elaborate plots that Palpatine could accuse you of being involved in. The growing Rebellion is the perfect excuse for him to have you tried on trumped up charges of treason. My advice is that you get away from Imperial Center as quickly as possible. I also recommend that you contact Bail. I believe that he has a great deal more to tell you, though what it could be I cannot imagine."_

His mouth was set in a grim, bleak line as he began to finish his message. _"I am sorry, my good friend. I apologize for being unable to help you further. May the gods smile upon you until we meet once again."_

Corr's hologram gave her one last, sad smile before fading away.

Pooja was absolutely stunned, feeling as though her entire existence had been turned upside down. The Emperor had conspired to bring about Aunt Padmé's death and rain destruction on all who had loved her.

 _All of Naboo loved her_ , was her first thought, one that abruptly chilled her to her very bones. And because she was Padmé's niece, Palpatine wanted to find a way to have her executed. It was yet another attempt at avenging himself on a woman long dead.

Pooja thought about what her aunt would do if faced with such a situation. Padmé Amidala had always advocated against violence, maintaining that it truly solved nothing. She would have stood before her judges and tried to appeal to their better natures.

 _The consummate martyr._

Pooja knew that such gestures were lost on the government of the Empire, especially now without the Imperial Senate. She had the sad understanding that in these times, fighting was a necessary, and sometimes useful, tool.

Not to mention, there were her people to consider. Granted, Naboo had faired relatively well under the Empire's regime, perhaps aside from the literal takeover of Keren. Still, they had seen many times what had happened to other worlds who had incurred the displeasure of the Emperor.

Death. Destruction. The Empire had no mercy for those who rebelled against it. Even the appearance of resistance was considered intolerable.

No, she would not take the path Aunt Padmé likely would have. Pooja would abandon Imperial Center and leave it to drown in its own political filth. It was time to go home. Naboo had to be warned of Palpatine's treachery.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Pooja finally placed the projector down and began to scroll through the records on her terminal. Her course was set. She would not falter now.

Pooja ended up going through the receipts for nearly five hours. She stopped only to hear from Captain Peoly that everyone save the handmaidens, a dozen security guards, and them were now aboard the two ships that often ferried Naboo's political contingent. She then ordered Niaé, Amarié, and Meliaé to help her pack the last few things within her room. But before they began, Amarié spoke up.

"Milady, I suggest that you and I change places while we are back here."

Pooja stared at her, fighting back a wave of discomfort. She had little liking of the position of a decoy, feeling like a coward every time it was employed. "Why? I really don't think -"

"It's necessary," Meliaé chimed in, supporting her fellow handmaiden. "Security has observed several people keeping close tabs on this apartment. They are watching you, milady, and they will most likely attempt to stop you from leaving the planet. By force, if necessary."

Pooja glanced over at Niaé, half-hoping for some sign that Meliaé was exaggerating the danger. Instead, she saw only silent, but firm support of the other woman's words.

She sighed in defeat. "Very well then," she conceded reluctantly. "I'll help you while the rest of you finish the last of the packing."

The four of them set out to work at their tasks in silence. Removing her outer robes, Pooja began brushing through Amarié's thick, dark hair. She wove it into an elaborate braid that was coiled and pinned to the back of her head. She was about to move on to the make-up when Niaé's com-link beeped.

Niaé pulled it off her belt and activated it. "Yes?"

 _"Major Pavish is here. He asks to speak with Senator Lydonia, if it convenient."_

The handmaiden paused for a moment, her blue eyes meeting Pooja's watchful gaze. It was anything but convenient, really. Amarié was not ready to receive visitors, and they could not afford to delay long enough to adequately prepare her. Still, Pooja was not in the best state to meet with the Major either. She had taken her headdress off earlier in the day and her hair hung loosely down her back. The outer robes she had discarded shortly before had already been packed away.

Nevertheless, she could not refuse to see Pavish without arousing suspicion. She had no other course but to receive him, even in her slightly disheveled state.

"Very well," Niaé said obediently, both to Pooja and through the comlink. "She will meet with him in a few minutes."

Once the communication device had been switched off, she began to issue orders. "Niaé, take over for me here. Finish with the Senator's make-up while Meliaé and I deal with Major Pavish."

To her credit, Niaé quickly played along, stepping forward to take the eye shadow from her hands. "Quite right, Laraé," she replied, falling into the use of the name of Pooja's handmaiden alter ego.

With her hands free, Pooja grabbed the nearby hairbrush and ran it through her hair several times. Glancing into the mirror above her dressing table, she nodded in resignation. It would have to do.

Turning towards the door, she found Meliaé waiting for her, a plain blue cloak in hand. "Wear this, milady," she explained. "It will hide the blaster pistol." Before Pooja could protest, the handmaiden attached the holster to her belt. Biting back her instinctual objections, Pooja donned the cloak once Meliaé stepped back and then opened the door.

Scrye Pavish was standing across the room, staring out at the skyline of the city. Straightening up to her full height, Pooja discretely gestured at Meliaé to remain by the door and moved towards the man.

"Major Pavish," she greeted solemnly as he turned to her and bowed. "Forgive me for keeping you waiting. I was not expecting visitors."

"Yes, forgive me for disturbing you so late, milady," he said in a tone that could have charmed a nest of mynocks. "I would have come at a much more sensible time, but with the recent upheavals, there have been many demands for my attention."

 _I'm sure there have been_ , Pooja thought savagely. _No doubt a coup and the dismantling of democracy requires considerable concentration._

Careful to give no hint of her vicious feelings, Pooja asked, "Is there something I can do for you, Major?"

"I saw you escorted out after the meeting by two of your people and you looked ill. I thought I would come and inquire after your health."

She eyed him skeptically. What was going on here? He could have called by com at any time and found out if she was alright. What was he up to?

"I'm fine, Major, thank you," Pooja replied at last. "His Majesty's announcement was quite a shock." She stared at him hard, waiting for his reaction.

Pavish had worked with politicians for a long time; he was far too experienced to let any overt emotion show. However, Pooja was only a few feet away from him and she had a clear view of his face. Even he could not totally suppress the triumph that gleamed briefly in his eyes. Pooja fought the sudden urge to fly at him in an attempt to scratch them out.

"Indeed, I'm sure it was, Milady," the man said smoothly. "But the Senate has proved itself to be a nest of traitors and such a state of affairs could not be allowed to continue."

She raised an eyebrow. "I may have been in shock, Major Pavish, but I was coherent enough to notice that none of the evidence that the Emperor claimed to have was brought forth." The implication in her words was clear and he rose, predictably, to the bait.

He stared at her, heat flashing in his gaze. "Are you implying, Lady Lydonia," Pavish flared, "that His Majesty was not being truthful about the proof of the Senate's treasonous dealings?"

Pooja noted his lack of using her Senatorial title, and snapped back, "I would have you address me as Senator, Major, and what if I am questioning his honesty? I certainly would not be the first to do so!"

"This is treason!"

She swallowed and struggled to breath smoothly. She would not demean herself by sinking into a shouting match with this insufferable creature.

"Treason, you say," Pooja remarked with deliberately soft tones. "Is it treason to speak ones mind, Major? Freedom of speech is something long guarded-"

"Not to the point of sedition and disloyalty, Lady," Pavish cut her off, his dark eyes suddenly growing cold. "My true purpose in coming here was to offer you my protection against what I thought was slanderous lies and misinformation against you,but I see now that it was I who was wrong. You've thrown your lot in with the Rebels."

"I have done nothing of the sort," Pooja retorted. "Major, I thank you for your concern about my health, but I think I shall retire. Also, I have no need for protection as I have done nothing wrong. Good evening to you."

For several moments, Pavish did not move. His face had gone from red to white and his fists were clenched at his sides. His eyes were locked with hers as he attempted to stare her down. When his eyes flickered towards something over her shoulder, though, Pooja knew she had won for now. Meliaé must have made her presence known.

Pavish looked back to her and then said stiffly, "We will listen to the evidence, Senator. It shall determine your guilt or innocence." He sketched a brief bow, turned on his heal, and left.

Pooja watched him leave and then turned to stare out over the city. It was as Bail and Corr had predicted. Someone was seeking to frame her for treason and if their suspicions were correct, then the Emperor must truly want her dead.

"Milady?"

She did not turn at Meliaé's tentative query. Instead, she said mechanically, "We must leave tonight. Inform the Captain."

There was a pregnant pause, as though Meliaé was waiting for something more. However, when nothing else was forthcoming, the handmaiden murmured, "Yes, milady."

When Pooja heard the door slide shut, she turned around to stare at the room around her. She had lived in this apartment for more than a decade. She had celebrated many of her Life Days here with her friends. She had stared out the window more times than she could remember, contemplating the city before her when a particular situation in the Senate troubled her. Sometimes she would even gaze out at the Jedi Temple that lay burned, broken, and deserted off in the distance and remember what her teachers called the Jedi Temple Massacre.

Now she would leave those memories, good and bad, behind her.

Sighing quietly, Pooja walked towards the door to her bedroom. When the door opened, she found Amarié completely robed and ready to take her place, still sitting at the dressing table. Niaé stood next to her, staring at a datapad in her hand.

"Niaé," she said quickly, "You and I must get the rest of these bags on the ship. We are leaving once darkness falls."

Amarié stared at her in concern. "Milady? What happened?"

Pooja tried to smile ruefully, but did not quite succeed. "It appears, my friend, that the Emperor will be accusing me – and by extension, Naboo – of being a part of the Rebel Alliance."

Amarié gasped in shock and Niaé whirled around, her blue eyes wide.

"I know it is a mad thought," Pooja said. "But it appears that he will not be swayed. Thus, we must go home and warn Naboo and the Queen. We cannot stay here any longer."


	4. Chapter Three

_"After the Emperor dispersed the Imperial Senate, the defunct Senators sought passage off of Imperial Center, wishing to flee from those who would have them answer for their crimes."_

 _-The Imperial Chronicles_ , Chapter Two

 _"We fled in fear for our lives and those of our people. We sought to warn them of Palpatine's final step into a dictatorship."_

-Pooja Lydonia, Senator of Naboo

* * *

The Imperial Palace had always had a poor lighting system. One of the many foolish superstitions behind it was that Darth Vader used the darkness to creep about in order to kill those who opposed the Emperor too vehemently. There certainly had been enough disappearances in the Palace over the past two decades. Still, regardless of the reason, many of its residents brought in their own forms of lighting to brighten up their respective apartments. However, that did nothing for the various corridors, thus keeping them a chilled and frightening place in the nighttime hours.

In this case, the darkness proved itself as an advantage, though, Pooja thought distractedly. Captain Peoly had split all of the remaining Naboo into two groups, one led by Niaé, Amarié, and Meliaé, and the other by himself. Amarié still wore one of Pooja's Senatorial traveling gowns, while Pooja remained in the dark blue cloak Meliaé had given her earlier that evening.

Peoly had ordered the two groups to take different routes to the hangars where the ships and the rest of their people were waiting. He even ordered the other group to leave without them if they should be caught. They had tried to argue, especially the handmaidens, but they finally held their peace when Pooja firmly backed the order.

"You three know all that has gone on here," she whispered to them fiercely. "If I am captured, you _must_ make it home to warn the Queen! Do you understand me?"

All three of the handmaidens nodded reluctantly, though Meliaé still stood there, fuming mutinously. Pooja gave them one last encouraging smile before she set out into the darkness with Captain Peoly.

Getting to the hangar was the most difficult part. They had to move silently and quickly, all the while avoiding the guards who patrolled the Palace during the night. Still, the men who were with her had been excellently trained and knew their craft.

Suddenly Captain Peoly, who had moved to the front to lead the group, whipped up his gloved hand, signaling the rest of them to stop. While they waited tensely, he peered cautiously around a corner. Abruptly, the Captain jumped back, turned to them, and waved his hand wildly, urging them to scatter.

Reacting immediately, Pooja rushed to a nearby balcony. Ducking low so none of the troops stationed outside would spot her, she quickly crushed herself into a shadowy corner. Her view of the doorway was soon obstructed, however, when Captain Peoly and two of the guards, Lieutenant Sesslyn and Corporal Aidan, firmly planted themselves in front of her.

For several moments, there was silence until Pooja began to hear it. Footsteps. Many of them, marching rapidly as they came closer to their hiding place. Slowly, the Naboo Senator reached into the confines of her cloak and pulled out her blaster. If this turned into a fire fight, she knew she had to be ready. In the darkness, she could see her three protectors doing the same, bringing their blasters up.

Back out in the corridor, she could hear one of the running stormtroopers yelling, "Their quarters are deserted! They may have split up, but the Emperor wants them found immediately!"

The pounding of feet matched the rapid beat of her heart, but the sound slowly faded as the stormtroopers hurried down the corridor, away from them. Lieutenant Sesslyn crept silently towards the doorway and glanced around the corridor. After a few seconds, the man turned back to them and nodded. He then slipped inside.

Pooja stayed low to the ground and followed. Once she was back within the confines of the Palace, she straightened back up to her full height. As the rest of the group came to join them, Pooja turned to Captain Peoly.

"Captain," she said in a low, urgent tone, "it seems that our absence has been discovered. We must hurry before they find the Senator."

The brown-skinned man nodded. "I agree with you, Laraé. Everyone," he glanced around at the guards, "Double your pace!"

They formed back into a cohesive unit and continued. Only this time, they were practically running and paying little attention to the noise they made.

The group was only a small distance to the hangar when they heard the distant sound of blasterfire. Pooja gasped softly. The other group was in trouble. When they burst into the hangar, she immediately barked out orders, "Take up positions to provide the Senator cover fire! Stay as close to the ramps as you can!" Following her own advice, Pooja moved beneath the nearest ship, right next to the ramp. She noticed out of the corner of her vision that Peoly had followed her.

As the sounds of running and blasters grew louder, the Captain hissed softly, "Senator, get onboard!"

"Not without the Senator, Captain," she snarled loud enough for several nearby guards to hear. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was glaring at her for taking her safety out of his hands. He'd no doubt lecture her extensively when – if – they got away.

The other group burst into the hangar at that point, firing madly behind them. Pooja instantly spotted Amarié, Niaé, and Meliaé as they bolted across the hangar, but also noticed with dismay that their number of guards had been greatly reduced.

Then the stormtroopers came. Their skull-like helmets were extremely unsettling as they moved closer and closer to the ships. Of course, things were not improved by the fact that they were shooting wildly as they came.

Pooja fired methodically, struggling not to wince when she saw two of her guards go down as they were shot from behind. Clenching her teeth, she continued shooting as her three handmaidens shot up the ramp next to her.

"Laraé," Captain Peoly shouted as he grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward. "Go!" He then pushed her a few steps up the ramp and whirled around to continue to fire on the still-approaching stormtroopers.

She fired off two more shots as she backed up the ramp. Before she could fire a third, however, strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her the rest of the way onboard.

When she was released, Pooja whirled around, ready to deliver a stinging reprimand, only to find both Meliaé and Niaé both glaring at her angrily.

"Laraé," Niaé hissed, "the Senator bids you attend to her in the conference room. Come quickly. We should be taking off momentarily."

With so many security guards rushing onboard as well as Captain Peoly's arrival, Pooja knew she did not dare to object. Nodding in affirmation, she allowed the two women to lead her quickly through the corridors to the conference room. Behind her, she could hear the ramp coming up and the airlock sealing.

When the three of them entered, Amarié was already seated and attached to the crash webbing. Pooja hurried over to one of the nearby benches and strapped herself in.

The take off was far from smooth. They could all hear and feel the weapons' fire striking the hull of the ship. The engines struggled and strained against the planet's gravity. However, slowly, after several tense minutes, the ship began to level off, but just as Pooja thought they were about the make the jump to lightspeed, the ship bucked and shuddered violently.

"What's going on?!" Meliaé yelled in frustration as she struggled to free herself from the crash webbing.

"Someone has opened fire on us, obviously," Pooja replied as she broke free of her webbing. She stood up, holding onto the wall of the room. "I'm going to find out who."

No one protested her departure, but she did note that Niaé had also freed herself and was following close behind. She didn't really mind. If the ship was destroyed, it would not matter what room they were in, Pooja thought as another blast caused her to stagger against the wall.

When they finally reached the cockpit, Pooja heard their pilot shout urgently, "Shields are down to fifty percent!"

Glancing inside, she could see that there wasn't room for two more bodies. Quickly motioning for Niaé to wait outside the door, Pooja slipped into the cockpit and demanded, "What's happening?"

"There's a Star Destroyer in orbit," Peoly answered distractedly. "It appears to have taken a special interest in our two ships."

Pooja stared out at the monstrous ship that stood in their path. "What do you mean by 'a special interest?'"

It was the co-pilot who answered her question, though not intentionally. "Two more ships just when down, Captain," the man reported. "The rest are staying with us."

Pooja blinked in surprise. More ships? She turned to the monitors connected to their sensors. Immediately, she saw dozens of different ships surrounding their own. Some were small, one-man ships, while others were larger and more similar to the two Nubian ships.

Abruptly, one of the ships on the monitor winked out. Gasping in horror, Pooja whirled around to say something, anything, when their ship was rocked by another blast. Pooja was tossed forward. She would have hit the pilot's chair had Captain Peoly not managed to grab her upper arm and jerk her back.

"Shields are gone," the pilot warned, a note of despair entering into his tone. But suddenly, an alarm sounded on the console.

 _What now?!_ Pooja wondered as she fought the urge to scream in desperation.

"We're being hailed!"

"Open the channel," Pooja managed to order, ignoring the fact that Peoly had said the same thing at the same time.

The co-pilot flipped a switch and almost instantly, a small blue hologram appeared.

It was Corr Lassiter.

 _"This is Senator Lassiter to the Nubian Starships. I don't know which ship has Senator Lydonia onboard, but you must get her out of here now! You – look out!"_

What happened next occurred so quickly there was hardly any time for it to register before it was all over. The four that were present in the cockpit could only watch as the Star Destroyer fired yet another shot at them. Their shields were down, there was no time to maneuver.

However, just before the shot hit them, a desperate war cry was belted out over the still-open com channel and a small one-man ship, from seemingly out of nowhere, darted in front of them -

It exploded in a ball of flames.

Pooja stared out the cockpit window, wide-eyed, unable to blink at the brightness of the explosion. She could faintly hear Captain Peoly, the pilot, and the co-pilot speaking – or were they shouting? – and suddenly she could see the stars begin to streak by as they jumped to lightspeed.

 _That was Corr's private ship. Corr's dead._

She felt as though she was being choked. All the air seemed to have escaped from her lungs as she sank, boneless, into a nearby chair. Her world had gone mad. In the space of just a few days, she had seen nearly everything she knew, everything she had worked for, crumble to dust.

Peoly's face appeared in front of her, filled with concern. He said something and although she had no idea what, she nodded faintly. He then reached out and slowly pulled her back up. Pooja allowed herself to be guided out of the cockpit by her Head of Security and handed over to Niaé's care.

Pooja vaguely heard Peoly's tenor voice speaking and Niaé' horrified gasp, but she paid them little heed. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was going in circles and none of it made any sense.

Leia had been murdered. Palpatine had disbanded the Senate. She was running form those who would falsely accuse her of treason. Now Corr was dead.

 _How had things fallen so far?_

Niaé eventually led her to her quarters where the chief handmaiden instructed Meliaé to give Pooja a mild sedative. Though a small, frantic instinct urged her to protest, Pooja did nothing to stop them and quickly fell into a drug-induced sleep.

Her slumber wasn't particularly restful. Her dreams were plagued by deep uncertainty and ominous shadows. Still, Pooja did manage to wake up with a much clearer frame of mind.

Amarié was the only one of the three handmaidens present. No longer dressed to impersonate, she now sore a simple black outfit and cloak. When she heard Pooja's waking movements, she looked up from the data-pad in her hand.

"Milady," she asked, standing up from her chair and moving closer, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Pooja croaked, wincing at how terrible she actually sounded. This was the reason why she normally refused to take sedatives. They made her feel worse, rather than better. "But I'll be fine, eventually. What's been happening?" She slowly stared to crawl out of the bed.

Amarié took her hand and began to assist her. Once Pooja was seated at the small mirror and dressing table, a brush in her hand as she struggled to remove the tangles, the woman began to explain.

"We stayed in hyperspace for nearly three hours. After we were certain we were not being followed, we dropped out to make repairs. Both ships were moderately damaged. The pilots have hidden us on the night side of a moon orbiting a gas giant. Meliaé and Niaé are assisting with the repairs."

Pooja nodded and continued to work through her hair. Finally running the brush through the brown curls one final time, she quickly twisted it into a simple bun. Turning around in the chair, she gave Amarié a small smile of approval when she saw what the handmaiden had pulled out of the closet that housed both hers and her three attendants' garments. The woman must have sensed that Pooja had no plans to leave her room because she pulled out a simple sea green day gown and its accompanying sheer over-robe.

Pooja stood up and took the clothes from Amarié's out-stretched hands. "I have to put together a report for the Queen and the Council, so I won't need anything else for some time. You're dismissed, Amarié."

The other woman nodded. "Yes, Milady. However, I'll bring you a tray of food. You must eat."

Seeing the firm, unyielding expression on Amarié's face, Pooja didn't bother to object. "And when you're done with that," she added more solemnly, "Could you assemble a casualty list?"

The other woman nodded, curtsied, then departed silently.

Pooja quickly slid off her nightgown and replaced it with the dress and over-robe. She then moved over to the small desk, the last piece of furniture in the room.

She stared at the terminal in front of her, suddenly feeling helpless. How did a person tell their ruler and friend that their world was now at the mercy of a dictator? How could she explain that they had been forced to flee with their lives after it had been discovered that Pooja would be framed for treason? How could she explain the lives it had cost to save her own?

Pooja took a deep, shaking breath, trying to keep herself from losing command of her emotions. Her teachers at the Royal Academy in Theed had instructed her quite thoroughly that control was paramount for a successful public figure. She had flouted those teachings completely just a few hours ago, she had no desire to do so again. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Straightening up in her chair, Pooja pulled up a blank document on her terminal. Attaching the small microphone that had been adapted for the machine, she slowly dictated the beginnings of a report.

 _"Your Majesty and esteemed councilors, only a few days ago on Imperial Center, a terrible tragedy occurred. Something that will strike at every being who holds democracy dearly in their hearts…"_

Pooja focused solely on her report for the next two hours, detailing the events that had taken place over the past two days. She stopped only when Amarié returned with a tray of fruits and bread. She ate enough to satisfy her attendant, but then continued with her work once she was left alone. Once she finished with the report and stored it, Pooja opened up the ship's database.

She quickly accessed the stored copies of the Imperial Constitution and the Codes of Law. She then moved to the area dealing with the powers and duties of the Emperor.

 _Article III, Section One._

 _Clause One: The executive Power shall be vested in the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He shall hold this office for the term of his natural life…_

 _Clause Five: The Emperor may, in times of peril, assume command of the assembled forces of the Empire over the Supreme Commanders of the various branches of the military…_

 _Clause Seven: The Emperor…_

The Articles, Sections, and Clauses all started to run together, but Pooja continued to read, taking in all the information. As her eyes drifted over the words, she could not help but feel as though she was a young student again, reading the texts for the very first time. It was almost chilling, what she now felt as she read them. Instead of an eager thirst for knowledge, a bitter chill enraptured her spirit, squeezing her heart as she continued to reflect upon each word.

It wasn't until Niaé, Amarié, and Meliaé entered her quarters, their expressions fraught with concern, that Pooja stopped reading. Amarié stepped over to her and handed her a small data-pad and she numbly scanned its contents.

The casualty list. Just as she requested.

After several tense moments, she looked back at her terminal, then up to the waiting handmaidens. She had read all she needed. Her face was pale and her lips were pressed together in suppressed fury. Then, without warning, Pooja stood and walked over to the door to the walk-in closet.

A plan was slowly forming in her mind. She could only hope it had a chance of working.

Pooja rifled through the many garments, pausing occasionally to glance at an outfit, only to continue her seemingly mad search.

"Milady," Niaé spoke up cautiously, "what is it that you are looking for? Perhaps we can assist you?"

"We're about two hours from home," Amarié added, her eyes drifting over the many racks of clothing. "We should start planning what you should wear -"

"Burgundy," Pooja muttered, cutting the handmaiden off. "Where are all those burgundy bodysuits we packed?"

Meliaé moved over to one of the racks that she had yet to search through. "They're here, Milady. But what do you want them for?"

"To wear, of course," Pooja replied, reaching out and pulling one of the four outfits off the rack. Holding it up against her body, she looked down at the suit. She frowned. It was just a little too long, meaning that it belonged to either Meliaé or Niaé. Putting the suit back, she pulled out another and repeated the process. Satisfied, she turned around to face her three confused attendants.

"Grab yours and come with me," Pooja instructed as she swept past them. Just before she left the closet, she opened a drawer in a small chest and took a pair of black stockings.

Stepping back into her room, she shrugged off her sheer robe and with a little assistance from Niaé in unbuttoning her day gown, quickly pulled on the burgundy garment.

Just as she was sitting down on her bed to pull the stockings on, Pooja heard Amarié speak up.

"Milady… Pooja, what do you exactly have in mind here?"

She stopped. For a moment, she did not lift her eyes to meet theirs. Sighing softly, she slowly replied, "I need to convince them of the seriousness of Naboo's situation."

"Then would it not be more prudent to wear something a little more elaborate?" She asked, her expression one of bewilderment.

Pooja shook her head. "Perhaps," she admitted, "but I feel that these outfits will strike a chord with many in the government." She looked at each of them in turn, a wane smile drifting over her lips. "Especially those who remember the recent history of our world."

She then continued to don the stockings, knowing she would not have to wait long for them to understand her message. They were all very intelligent women. They would see it.

Meliaé was the first. She let out a stream of obscenities, words she had no doubt learned as a child and had not been broken from during her training. Pooja smothered a laugh.

Niaé and Amarié both began to comprehend a few seconds later and stared at her in shocked amazement, perhaps even a little horror.

"You think there will be an invasion," Niaé observed incredulously. "Do you believe that it will come down to war?"

Finished with the black stockings, Pooja looked up at handmaiden. "I think it is a distinct possibility," she answered honestly, but with growing heat. "The Emperor has been gathering more and more political power ever since the early days of the Clone Wars. Now he's expelled an entire branch of government, planned to declare me and our delegation traitors, and murdered the Great Mother only knows how many Senators as they fled for their lives. In my opinion, war has already been declared."

She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath to calm her turbulent emotions. Slowly, she opened them again and continued in a much calmer manner. "Still, even if the Queen and the Council do not share such an extreme view, they must see that dark times are falling on Naboo, the likes of which have not been seen since Senator Amidala's death nearly nineteen years ago."

Pooja stood up from the bed and motioned for them to come closer. "My friends," she said gently, "We must show our people that Palpatine has betrayed our most sacred beliefs. We must show them that it was not the Senate who betrayed the people of the Empire, but the Emperor and his supporters."

She looked all of three of them steadily in the eye. "Will you help me? It's your choice."

They all knew what they had seen. Pooja knew she did not have to convince them of the terrible deeds of all that had happened on Imperial Center. She only had to let them decide for themselves.

They did not let her down.

The ships docked in the Palace hangar nearly two hours later. Pooja led the way down the ramp, Niaé, Amarié, Meliaé, and Captain Peoly all gathered closely around her. Some of the other security guards followed as well, but many stayed behind with the ships.

At the doors of the hangar bay stood a lone figure clad in a royal blue cloak. Pooja moved quickly towards her, secretly glad she had decided on the simple burgundy bodysuit and was not slowed down by heavy brocade robes and a cumbersome headdress.

"Senator Lydonia," the robed figure – obviously one of Queen Kylantha's handmaidens – greeted in a soft, quiet tone, "Her Majesty bids you welcome and asks that you join her in the throne room if you are not too tired from your journey."

Pooja nodded. "Of course, Handmaiden. Please, lead the way." _Besides_ , she added silently, _I have no desire to sleep at all any time in the near future._ As they entered the Palace, she could hear Captain Peoly quietly telling the remaining guards that they were dismissed until he recalled them.

As she followed the handmaiden, she had to admit that things were going well, so far. At least there hadn't been a few dozen security guards waiting in the hangar to arrest her the moment she stepped off her ship.

Of course, those guards could just be waiting in the throne room as opposed to coming directly to the hangar. Perhaps they want it done officially in the presence of the Queen, as a warning to others about what happens when a political figure turns traitor, she thought wryly. Nonetheless, she kept going.

They took the lift up the multiple floors of the Palace, coming to a stop just outside the throne room. The faceless handmaiden once again took the lead and swept ahead into the spacious room. She curtsied slightly to the Queen, then took a seat in a high-backed chair just outside the Council area.

Pooja's gaze fell on the Queen first. She had known Madlyn Kylantha since before the younger woman's elevation to the throne after Queen Apailana's assassination. Pooja had been two years behind her at the Royal Academy and had been mentored by the other woman. They had corresponded in the following years and Pooja had, as then–Princess of Theed, supported Kylantha's bid for the throne. It had only been a year later, after her term as Princess had ended, when Madlyn had asked her to serve as Naboo's Senator on Imperial Center.

Gradually, her eyes drifted over the members of the Advisory Council. Arani Korden, the Minister of Education, was present, as were, Cordin Talsha, the Minister of Music, Captain Sintar, the Queen's Chief of Security, and many other members of the Council.

It was the final person present in the throne room that made her pause, though. In the chair close to the Queen's left sat Hugh Panaka, the Moff of the entire Chommell Sector.

Panaka was a famous man in his own right amongst the Naboo people. Everyone knew of his heroic efforts to free the planet from the Trade Federation's unlawful occupation during his time as Queen Amidala's Chief of Security. He had also served with distinction during the Clone Wars.

He was also a great supporter of Palpatine, and had been so since the Empire's earliest days.

Inhaling deeply, Pooja sought to calm her sudden sense of nervousness and unease. She bowed respectfully to the Queen and then strode over on unsteady legs to the only remaining empty chair in the Council area.

It was the Queen who broke the silence once she was seated with her handmaidens and Captain Peoly arrayed protectively behind her.

"Senator Lydonia," she said in crisp, professional tones, "we thank you for attending us so quickly after your arrival. Communications with Imperial Center have been garbled and confusing for the past several days. We would appreciate an explanation for the reasons of this lapse."

Pooja nodded. "Of course, Your Highness. I expected that this would be the case and took the liberty of assembling a report for your and the Council's consideration." She reached down to a small compartment in her belt and pulled out a tiny datachip. She handed it to Meliaé, who stood closest to the Queen.

The handmaiden glided forward, her unveiled face inscrutable. As she slid the datachip into place and adjusted some of the controls, Pooja allowed her eyes to be drawn back over to Panaka.

He was sitting stiffly in his chair, his former military training very much apparent in his bearing. His dull, grey uniform was impeccable, even though it stood out horribly from the bright and beautiful costumes of the Queen and the Council. It was his eyes that captured her attention. He was staring at her intently, scrutinizing her clothing and appearance. When their eyes met, his own gaze was quite wary. He looked at her as though she was a volatile reactor that could erupt at any moment.

When Pooja's recorded report began to filter through the throne room, however, the moment – such as it was – was broken and they both turned away to focus on their present reality.


	5. Chapter Four

_It is the bonds of family that are the most binding, and it is those bonds that cause the most pain when they are broken._

-Old Naboo proverb

 _"The Naboo have always treasured peace. Ever since the legendary King Jafan established the Great Time of Peace, the Naboo have done their utmost to respect his work. But we also know that there are times when we must take up arms and fight. The Trade Federation Crisis, as well as the Clone Wars. We do not relish in the violence, but we will protect with our lives that which we treasure the most: democracy and the free will of the people."_

-Terris Apailana, _Preface of Principles of Peace and War: Naboo in the Last Generation_

* * *

Pooja loved Theed. It was perhaps one of her favorite places on Naboo, second only to the Lake District. The roar of the waterfalls filled her with contentment, along with the many parks and gardens that dotted the city's landscape. Only the faintly remembered sorrow of Aunt Padmé's funeral shadowed her joy.

Most of all, though, it was her family's presence that buoyed her spirits. Looking up at the home she had visited so many times as a small child, Pooja rather thought that her feelings about the house mirrored her opinion of Theed itself. She could recall so many happy memories in this place, Life Day celebrations, holidays, and all the like. With the good, though, the bad joined with it hand-in-hand. Aunt Padmé's wake, as well as the more recent tributes to Grandfather Ruwee and Grandmother Jobal stuck out in her mind, even now after so many years.

After Queen Kylantha and the Council had heard her report, they had decided to take a recess to allow the information to sink in before choosing a course of action. Once she had been free to do so, Pooja had dismissed her people and ordered them to visit their families, to assure them of their safe return home. She would call upon the relatives of those who had not made it by herself.

That had been a task that had nearly torn her apart.

Now she was at her own home, the house that had been home to four generations of Naberries.

Stepping up to the door, Pooja entered her keycard into the security scanner. Almost instantly, it beeped in approval as the door slid open.

The front hall was still fully lit against the growing darkness outside and she could see several cloaks hung up on the coat rack to the left of the door. Quietly, Pooja took off her own cloak and added it to the rest. Soft laughter came from the direction of the dining room. Making her way down the hallway, Pooja came to a halt outside of it to stare at the group within.

Sola Naberrie – _Mama_ , she thought with a sudden wistfulness – sat at the head of the long table, her grey-lined hair pulled back in an elegant twist, shining in the golden light. Off to her right sat Ryoo, smiling happily. One of her hands sat atop the table, clasped in her husband's, who sat next to her, while the other rested on her abdomen, which was, much to Pooja's great surprise, gently rounded by the presence of a child. Mydrin, a tall man in his early thirties with red hair and green eyes, sat next to her sister, his expression just as elated as Ryoo's.

To her mother's left sat Mydrin's parents, Dale and Vala, if Pooja remembered correctly. Vala's face was turned towards her mother, indicating an on-going conversation while Dale sipped on a glass of wine.

The scene before her was the very picture of normalcy. Pooja could remember when she had first met Mydrin and his parents. Ryoo had met him during her time at the University, both focused their studies in Philosophy and had found they had much in common. She could remember that first dinner, watching them bandy back and forth, quoting obscure texts that no one else present, all well-read people, had heard of before.

After finishing at the University, they had continued to see one another, planning a small, efficient wedding. Standing up beside her sister as she and her betrothed took their vows, Pooja could remember thinking that there was no other couple so suited to one another. They'd both prepared their own vows, full of metaphors and riddles that alluded to their devotion to each other.

She thought them both incredibly odd, but their love was firm and true. As she watched Mydrin squeeze Ryoo's hand and give her an adoring glance, Pooja knew their love had not faded in the time she had been away.

It was a peaceful family celebration. As Pooja watched them, she began to feel like an unwelcome intruder.

That is, until her mother looked up and their eyes locked with one another.

"Pooja," Sola whispered, her brown eyes growing wide. Immediately, all of the room's occupants went silent. Pooja smiled slightly at them.

"Hello," she said softly. "I hope I am not interrupting your supper."

Ryoo jumped out of her chair and hurried over to her, throwing her arms around Pooja enthusiastically. "Dear little sister," she cried joyfully. "You're home!"

Pooja blinked in surprise at such an outward display of affection from her sister, but warmly returned her embrace. Feeling the swell of Ryoo's stomach, she pulled back and looked down. "Look at you," she said in wonder, resting her hand lightly on her sister's abdomen. It must be the hormones, Pooja decided quickly. She could not remember another time when her sister had ever been so affectionate with her. By the time she had reached the age of ten, Ryoo had become a solemn young girl who spoke in a very quiet and reserved manner, often expressing herself in riddles of some sort. She often made Pooja feel loud and obnoxious in their younger days. Now Ryoo was acting, well, normal, she had to say for lack of a better term.

"It was a surprise to us all."

She looked up to see that Mydrin, along with his parents, had vacated their chairs to come and greet her. Laughing and feeling more comfortable than she'd felt in a long time, Pooja replied, "I'm sure it did."

After receiving a gentle hug from her brother-in-law and a kiss on each cheek from Dale and Vala, Pooja allowed her gaze to drift beyond them. There, holding tightly onto Mydrin's empty chair, was her mother, who was staring at her almost desperately.

Barely noticing that the others had cleared her a path, Pooja stepped forward quickly and wrapped her arms around the older woman, burying her face briefly in her shoulder.

"Mama," she breathed, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Mama, I'm home."

Pooja felt her mother's familiar arms tremble slightly as they held her close. "My dear girl," Sola whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "Thank the Great Mother. You are safe."

Once they pulled away and dried one another's tears, the entire family sat back down at the table. Pooja took the only remaining seat, at the end of the table opposite from her mother.

"When did you get on planet," Ryoo inquired as she filled an extra plate that had somehow appeared at the table. Handing the plate over to Mydrin, she continued, "With the communication's blackout with Imperial Center, we've been so worried."

Pooja took the plate from her brother-in-law, thanking him quietly. She then replied, "Just a few hours ago. I had to meet with Her Majesty and the Council the moment we landed. After a recess was called, I told my people to go home and visit their loved ones so then I came here."

She watched her sister nod in understanding, along with her husband and his parents. Yet again, Pooja's eyes were drawn back to her mother, who was staring back at her with an intense, yet guarded, expression on her face.

"And just why," Sola asked calmly but firmly, "has there been communications disruption at the capital?"

Pooja winced. She really did not want to explain everything that had happened to her in the last few days. She did not want to see the fear in her mother's eyes if she told her that the Emperor had sought to target Pooja specifically.

Carefully, after taking a moment to scramble for a slightly plausible excuse, she said, "I shouldn't say anything just yet, Mama. The Queen will undoubtedly address the people and I don't want to cause a premature panic."

Sola's lips tightened and Pooja could see that she wanted to argue the point. Quietly, she added, "Please, Mama, I just want to forget for a little while. Please."

A tense silence hung over all of them for several seconds. Finally, Sola nodded in acceptance. Giving her a small, relieved smile, Pooja turned to Ryoo and changed the subject of conversation to something more comfortable for everyone present.

"Tell me about the baby," she said, genuine excitement filling her tone. "When did you find out?"

"A few months ago," Ryoo answered, her brown eyes lighting up as one of her hands dropped down to rest on her growing stomach. "I'm due at the end of the year."

A proud grin spread over Mydrin's freckled features. "The healers also told us a little something else. We need to get double of what most parents buy."

Pooja nearly choked on her food. "Twins," she gasped, her expression astounded.

The couple laughed exuberantly. "A boy and a girl," Ryoo supplied.

She shook her head, delighted beyond words. She was going to be an aunt. Twice, to be accurate. A niece and a nephew.

"Have you thought of names," Pooja asked curiously.

Her older sister nodded. "Our son will have the name Joahin, after Vala's father," she said, flashing her mother-in-law a smile, who returned it with a kind one of her own.

Pooja grinned in approval. "And the girl?"

Silence fell for just a second before Mydrin answered her query. "We had thought to name her Jobal, after your grandmother."

She stared at him. Or rather, she thought silently in growing sadness, after the woman she was before the death of her daughter and grandchild drove her to madness.

"That sounds wonderful," she said aloud.

The conversation continued beyond dinner until an escort arrived with the Queen's instructions to return her to the Palace. She hugged her mother tightly and promised to return as soon as she could. Congratulating her sister and brother-in-law one more time, Pooja bade Dale and Vala farewell before taking off into the Naboo night.

She did look back once, just before the house faded from sight. Ryoo, Mydrin, Dale, and Vala had all, apparently, returned indoors. But her mother still stood in the doorway, staring after her, her face as pale as the moons.

Pooja couldn't help but shiver.

Upon her arrival at the Palace, Pooja was again met by one of the Queen's handmaidens, along with Niaé, Amarié, and Meliaé. The three donned in black cloaks and formed up around her as the fourth handmaiden led them down the brightly-lit hallways.

They traveled across the Palace, towards several of the private conference rooms. When Pooja followed the handmaiden into one, she found Queen Kylantha, two of her other handmaidens, and Moff Panaka waiting for her, already seated at the table that took up much of the area.

Pooja eyed them warily, greatly disliking the feeling that she had been purposely put at a disadvantage. Both of the main occupants had inscrutable expressions on their faces, but she had a keen idea of what was going on. They wanted to ask more about the events that had taken place on Imperial Center. And one of them – or perhaps even both – wanted to catch her off-guard in the hope of obtaining more information.

Despite this, she curtsied to Kylantha and nodded respectfully to Panaka before taking the seat the Queen indicated, the one directly across from the Moff.

"Pooja," the Queen's voice was professional, but not as stringent as it was in the company of large groups of people, "The Council has agreed to meet tomorrow evening with the District Governors. However, there is much to prepare until then and I need your assistance."

Pooja stared at her blankly, then nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I will help in any way I can." Even as she said this, her eyes flicked in the Moff's direction and then back to the Queen, clearly questioning his presence.

Both noticed her awareness of the situation, causing Panaka straightened slightly in his chair, his expression growing even stonier, if that was possible. The Queen then turned to glance at him briefly. Whatever she saw that Pooja did not, it caused a note of warning to enter her gaze. When Panaka seemed to relax slightly, she turned back to her, Kylantha began to explain.

"The Governor has been greatly concerned by the recent events that have unfolded," she said. "He has also volunteered to assist us in preparing a proper response."

Pooja snorted inwardly. _One of the Emperor's closest allies wants to help someone who His Majesty wants dead. Yes, I'm sure that's why the good man is here._

"I see," was all she said out loud.

If the Queen seemed to sense her misgivings, she gave no sign. Changing the subject, she asked, "Was there any warning of the Emperor's actions concerning the Senate?"

Pooja shook her head. "No, nothing official. When His Majesty called the Senate together, nearly every Senator was present. Given the charges he leveled, if it had been known ahead of time, half of the Senate would probably already fled the capital prior to his address."

Kylantha nodded slowly. "That does make sense, but what about the actual dissolution of the Senate? This is clearly without precedent.

"Yes, it is. And it clearly exceeds the boundaries of his power and authority," Pooja stated firmly.

"Where?"

Both women blinked in surprise and turned their heads to look at Panaka. He had been silent ever since Pooja had entered the room and chose only now to speak.

It was the Queen who broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Governor?"

"Where does it state that removing corruption is beyond the Emperor's power?"

Pooja didn't have to see her friend's face to know that she was surprised. Pooja wasn't, though. She'd almost been expecting him to say something in the Emperor's defense.

"Article Two, Section Four, Clause Seven, Your Excellency," Pooja stated coolly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "If a Senator or any other official is found engaging in unlawful practices, he or she shall be removed from office to answer for his or her crimes. The accused shall also be replaced either by their immediate superior or by the group they represent."

Tension permeated the room as both Pooja and Panaka attempted to stare one another down. He said nothing to refute her statement.

Still not taking her eyes off the man, she continued, "No one has the power to disband an entire branch of government. The Emperor, in accordance with the written law, should have brought forth his evidence and removed the accused from office. They would have been replaced by their worlds' new representative and the functioning government would have received minimum upset."

"I have to agree," Kylantha said as Pooja finifhed her mild tirade. Almost simultaneously, both the Senator and the Moff turned to her. To Pooja, her friend seemed far older and wearier than she was. She could see it, even through the thick face paint. "What about when you left the capital, Pooja? Your report said that you were fired upon?"

She nodded, biting her lip slightly. "I received word that there was going to be charges leveled against me for being a member of the Rebel Alliance -"

"Are you?" Panaka demanded, cutting her off. "Did you flee from the consequences of your actions, Lady Lydonia?"

Pooja wanted nothing more than to slap the man.

"Hugh," Kylantha snapped harshly, "that was unwarranted and completely uncalled for!"

When Panaka continued to stare at her, trying to provoke her, Pooja said simply, "My first responsibility is the people I was elected to represent, Governor. I would never do anything to jeopardize their well-being." Inwardly, she couldn't help but wonder at how calm she sounded.

Turning away from his gaze, Pooja continued her explanation. "After I learned of the plans to wrongfully charge me of treason, I knew it was vital that I return to Naboo to warn you. After all," she added without so much as a glance in Panaka's direction, "to accuse me is to accuse Naboo. There could be some form of retribution for our world.

"Knowing those who sought to frame me would be watching, my people were told to board our ships ahead of time. By nightfall, only several of my security guards, Captain Peoly, my handmaidens, and myself were left. We divided into two groups and went separate ways to the ships. My group made it unscathed, but the others came under fire before they reached the rendezvous."

"They opened fire on your people?" Kylantha asked sharply.

She nodded. She continued to speak, ferociously forcing her emotions down when she told of how Corr Lassiter had sacrificed his life for hers. The Queen lowered her eyes in sympathy, knowing of her friendship with the man. Even Panaka, who did not know, paused in his constant glaring in her direction.

"This is… unconscionable," Kylantha said at last. "To fire on them when they had not even been charged with a crime…" She shook her head.

"It makes you wonder," Pooja said quietly, her gaze falling to the table where her hands lay. "The Rebel Alliance has charged Emperor Palpatine with crime after horrible crime. Now he has done this. Was much of what they said really lies?"

On the edges of her eyesight, she saw both the Queen and Panaka look towards her.

"You would trust the words of terrorists," Panaka hissed angrily.

"It is not as though it is safe to trust the Imperial government," Pooja snapped back. "They've tried to both frame and kill me, which does not exactly inspire loyalty."

"What are you suggesting, Pooja," asked Kylantha in a more reasonable tone, though her eyes were growing wary. "That we join the Alliance?"

"Your Majesty," she said firmly, meeting her eyes squarely, "I am suggesting that we do whatever is necessary to protect Naboo. That has always been my aim and I know yours as well."

"Would you have us commit treason?" Panaka inquired heatedly. Pooja opened to respond, but he instead muttered, "I should have known…"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. She'd had enough of this. "What, Governor Panaka? What should you have known? What have I done to earn this all-powerful enmity?"

As Pooja watched, Panaka seemed to almost grow taller in his chair. His black hair streaked with grey did nothing to soften his appearance when his dark eyes suddenly blazed with fury.

"I should have known you would be just like her! Blood calls to blood. Your aunt always spoke of protecting Naboo, of doing what was best for this world, but that did nothing to stop her from involving herself in dangerous situations, something she had absolutely no business doing! Retaking the Palace from the Trade Federation, involving herself in the Battle of Geonosis, all of it! She was reckless with her safety and the safety of those around her! And in the end, that was what got both her and her child killed!"

Pooja stared at him, dumbfounded at his outburst. Still, as shocked as she was, she had not forgotten the subject at hand.

"I am not my aunt, Governor," she growled. "My aunt and I grew up in two very different times and we are two very different people. She is gone. Let the dead rest. What happened to her has no bearing on the here and now." At least, none that she was going to admit.

Pooja could tell Madlyn wanted badly to stop their argument. She had not problem accomodating her.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, what choice do we have, Governor? Would you have Naboo, the greatest advocates of democracy, your own homeworld, bow to the lies and greed of a dictator who sits in the shadows of his palace on Imperial Center? The Emperor has veritably torn up the Constitution and spit on its remains. If there is a traitor within the Empire, then it is not me or my fellow Senators, but the Emperor himself!"

"You could drag us all into a war," he demanded, ignoring her words about Aunt Padmé. "We will be destroyed. That is what will happen if we openly stand against the Emperor. That -"

Pooja had a vague idea of what Panaka would have said had he been permitted to continue, but he was cut off when the door burst open. The three of them, along with the silent handmaidens – whose presence she had forgotten about – turned to face the intruder.

It was another of Kylantha's handmaidens, her hood down and revealing a head of wild dark curls, honey-colored eyes, and a white, frightened face.

"Eloisé," the Queen said reprovingly. She sounded remarkably calm for a woman who had been dealing with two colleagues who had been roaring at one another for the past several minutes. "I said that we were not to be disturbed."

"M-Majesty," the handmaiden said breathlessly, "we received a communiqué from the envoy we had sent to the Alderaan system."

Pooja's mouth went dry. She stared at the woman, her ire at Panaka fading for the moment.

"What is wrong," the Queen demanded. "What has happened?"

"It… It's Alderaan, Majesty," Eloisé answered, visibly trembling.

"It has been destroyed."


	6. Chapter Five

_"To feel love is to feel pain. There is no difference in the two."_

-Borid, ancient philosopher King of Theed

 _"Alderaan will not be forgotten. This their friends and allies swear."_

-Madlyn Kylantha of Naboo

* * *

Pooja felt as though she lived in a place filled and surrounded in darkness. The sun was only a distant memory, something that barely had the strength to remind her of what happiness was.

Hearing of Alderaan's destruction had thrown Naboo into chaos. While the government desperately sought more information as to what had happened, families bombarded them with frantic calls, trying to find out if their husbands, wives, children, or other relatives had been on Alderaan when it had been mysteriously blown into oblivion.

Pooja had put herself, along with Amarié, Meliaé, and Niaé, to work by contacting every source they could possibly think of. She buried herself in the information, ignoring the desire to scream, to cry, to throw something while she struggled to make sense of what she was being told.

The official story coming out of Imperial Center was that Alderaan had been the victims of a catastrophic malfunction of massively destructive weapons. No one in their right mind was buying the explanation, though. There were not enough weapons in the entire Imperial Fleet to cause such destruction, let alone just bombs. Besides, Alderaan had disarmed itself years ago. There were no weapons on that planet.

From what Pooja was able to find, there had been some sort of weapon, built in secret, and was now under the command of Wilhuff Tarkin, known in many back rooms as the Emperor's lap wilket. However, Pooja was one of the few who had heard of Tarkin's hand in atrocities such as the Minuran Massacre nearly six years before. If this was true, that Wilhuff Tarkin had command over a weapon that had the fire power to destroy an entire planet, then she knew that everyone, within the Empire and without, was in grave danger.

After nearly nineteen hours of work with only a few 'fresher breaks, Pooja's handmaidens prevailed on her to rest for a time, but once she had settled into her bed, she found that sleep was beyond her ability to summon.

Knowing that the handmaidens had already succumbed to their exhaustion, Pooja dressed herself in a simple black dress and cloak. After hiding a blaster within the cloak's folds, she slipped quietly out of the Palace. Chaos still reigned in several places, including the city, so she was able to move with relatively little notice from others. She walked to the Street of the Fallen.

When she came to her aunt's monument, she stared at it dully, taking in its epitaph, its beauty. It was a gorgeous tribute to a good woman.

However, in that moment, Pooja hated it with more passion than she'd ever felt in her life.

Leia was dead. Corr was dead. Bail and Breha were dead. There would be no beautiful memorials raised for them. The Great Mother only knew what had happened to Leia's body, and Corr, Bail, and Breha's bodies were incinerated. There was nothing left to build around.

There was nothing.

She hated it. She hated death. She hated all that it had wrought upon her, her family, her world.

She hated her aunt.

"Damn you," she hissed suddenly, glaring at the sarcophagus. "Damn you for bringing death to nearly everything you touched. You got yourself into something, not even concerned for the safety of your child, and you followed it to your death. You broke the hearts of your parents, permanently scarred your sister, and nearly destroyed your people with grief."

Pooja stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. It was ridiculous to rant at a woman long dead, she knew. But, she'd been holding her grief and rage in for so long that everything came bursting out.

"Panaka was right about you," she continued angrily. "You were irresponsible with your own life. Your death brought this down on us. You started all of this. Grandmother Jobal's death, Grandfather Ruwee's, Leia's, Corr's, and now Bail and Breha's."

Pooja turned away abruptly, disgusted with both Padmé and herself. Just before she moved to leave, she muttered bitterly, "You never stopped to think how others might feel if they lost you."

"I know many who would agree with you."

Pooja whirled around, her hand automatically delving into her cloak to grasp her blaster. Pointing it towards the shadows, she said in a low tone as menacing as she could make it. "Who are you?"

"Relax, Milady. If I wanted to do you harm, I'd have done it when you slipped into the back alleys after you left the Palace."

Her eyes narrowed at the slightly mocking female tone and she didn't even allow the blaster to waver from its position in front of her. "Who are you?" she growled more loudly.

Soft footsteps came towards her and out of the shadows came a trim, slight figure dressed in a green handmaiden cloak. She came to a stop only a few feet away from Pooja, leaving only the blaster and a small amount of space between them. Slowly, the woman reached up and brushed the hood of her cloak down from her head, revealing a head of brown hair with barely a hint of grey and a pair of bemused, mischievous brown eyes.

"Senator Lydonia," she said almost cheerfully, "lovely to see you again. It's been a long time."

Pooja eyed the woman warily. "I do not believe we have met, madam."

"Oh, we have. It was nearly twenty-nine years ago, so I doubt you were in any position or frame of mind to recall me," the woman said airily. When Pooja raised an eyebrow in confusion, she continued, "Yané Loretta. I was a handmaiden to your Aunt during her time as Queen."

Pooja eyed her briefly, then nodded and lowered the blaster. "What are you doing here, Miss Loretta?"

Yané's face lost some of its blitheness and became more serious. "I am the Junior Director of the Information Bureau. I've been coordinating the various agents that have been gathering information on the Alderaan disaster."

A wave of renewed anger shot through her heart and Pooja fought the urge to throw a nasty glance in the sarcophagus' direction. Yané seemed to notice.

"I know why you are upset with her," she said softly. "Nearly everyone on this world saw her as our greatest hero and loved her dearly. Only a few, mainly those closest to her, saw just how unheeding she really was when it came to her own safety. It got her into trouble more than once and it eventually got her killed."

Pooja nodded. "Everything she touched is dying. My grandmother was even driven to madness before the Great Mother extended mercy to her," she ranted with growing heat. "My aunt was good friends with Bail and Breha Organa. Within a week, their daughter, who was also my friend, is murdered and then they died in the face of a weapon built specifically for genocide. How much longer will it be before the rest of my family dies as well? How long until Naboo itself falls to the curse that was Padmé Amidala?"

Throughout Pooja's fierce tirade, Yané had remained still and silent, staring over her shoulder with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Padmé was reckless, as you have said. As she saw it, her life was a small price to pay in the face of the causes she fought for. The flaw in that thinking, something all of the handmaidens who served her tried to point out, was that the people, the ones she served, did not feel this way. They tried to appoint her Queen for life, just one example of their esteem, and although they do not see it this way, Padmé ultimately failed them. She put herself in danger and was murdered as a result. She was far more useful to her people alive than she was dead."

Yané, now the very picture of severity, gazed at her intensely. "We cannot change the past, Senator. The fact that Padmé is dead will not change. All we can do is move beyond it and save what is left. First, we must see to Naboo. Once we take the first step, the next ones will come in their own time."

Pooja stared at the older woman, who began to step back into the shadows from where she had come. Before she was gone, she called to her, "You have it within you to pick up the pieces of Padmé's mistakes and build something new. Succeed, Pooja. Succeed where she failed."

Pooja didn't move from that spot for some time, thinking furiously.

 _I don't know if I should just laugh at the madness that surrounds me, or if I should just have my head examined. Then again, maybe I should take her seriously, melodramatic entrances, exits, and everything else that came with it._

She returned to the Palace before dawn, so no one noticed her absence. Making her way to one of the lounges near her rooms, Pooja was relieved to see that someone had left a warm pot of caf on for those up earlier than the rest of the Palace's resident population.

After she poured herself a cup, Pooja carried it over to the large bay window. She stared out over the rooftops, watching the sun's rays spread through the stirring city.

Yané's words still rolled through her mind. Pooja knew she should take heed of them, but getting others to cooperate was another matter entirely. Moff Panaka immediately came to mind. His anger towards her aunt was as strong and real as hers had been, and if that wasn't enough, it was clear that Panaka extended that grudge upon her, given her relationship to her aunt and their perceived similarities. His judgment was not at his best at the moment.

"Milady?"

Pooja turned slowly from the view of Theed to find Meliaé standing at the lounge's entrance. "Yes?"

"We received a message this morning. The Queen rescheduled the full meeting of the Council and the Governors for this evening. She would like to see you in the throne room after you've had a chance to eat some breakfast."

Pooja nodded. They had yet to finish their discussion since they had heard of Alderaan's destruction. Madlyn most likely would want to finish that and have a solid base for a response to the Emperor's actions.

She glanced down at her cup of caf and took a sip. She made a face almost immediately and set it down. Borderline fermented. She'd bet a credit that Jack Forsye had made it.

Meliaé fell in step behind her as they made their way through the halls to Pooja's rooms. Niaé and Amarié were waiting for them, already having Pooja's green Senatorial gown laid out and waiting to be donned.

While she was dressing, a large tray arrived from the kitchens. Once she had her gown on, Pooja and the three handmaidens sat down to eat. It all smelled delicious, but when she looked at it, Pooja felt her appetite receding rapidly. She forced herself to eat a few bites, but soon found herself pushing her food around her plate.

Niaé was the first to take notice. "Milady," she said firmly, putting her utensil down. "You've hardly eaten anything since you visited your family. You must keep up your strength. Eat."

"You have a long day ahead," Amarié added from her place at the table next to Meliaé.

Pooja bit her lip, fighting a sudden wave of emotion, but nodded silently. She managed to eat most of what was on her plate before she finally declared victory and pushed the rest away. She then went through her basic toiletries and sat down at her dressing table.

Niaé applied her make-up and Amarié brushed her hair and put it up into a small gold headdress. Pooja eyed her appearance as they worked. At first glance, she appeared as she always did, healthy and fit. Only if she looked very closely did she see how pale she was, along with the dark circles around her eyes.

She sighed. She wondered if the madness that had engulfed her life would ever go away. Just a few days ago, her life had been so orderly and clear. Now, she was torn between confusion and the faint hope that Yané had shown her. Did she have the strength to pull the rest of Naboo's government onto the path they needed to be on?

"Milady? Are you ready?"

Pooja looked up to see Meliaé, Niaé, and Amarié standing around her, waiting. Slowly, she nodded. Yes," she said as she stood up. "Let's go."

The walk to the throne room was not long and Pooja kept her eyes straight ahead, not bothering to take in the familiar surroundings. When they arrived at the throne room, she nearly groaned in frustration when she saw not only the Queen, but Panaka as well.

Before Pooja could greet them while concealing her irritation at Panaka's presence, the Queen spoke.

"Pooja," she said quickly, her voice hard and thick with displeasure. "I think you should sit down. I've just been given a disturbing piece of information."

Eyeing Madlyn carefully, Pooja nodded and took her seat in the mostly-deserted Council area.

"This morning, the Governor," she shot an icy look in the man's direction, "came to me with further information on this weapon believed to have been responsible for Alderaan's demise."

Pooja turned to the older man who, much to her surprise, was not looking at her, but somewhere over her shoulder. After a moment of tense silence, Panaka spoke.

"The weapon that destroyed Alderaan," he said simply, "is a space station built at the Emperor's behest."

She gaped at him, stunned into silence by a single sentence. Questions immediately began to race through her mind. Questions soon followed by accusations.

"How," she asked, her voice barely more than a strangled whisper. "How do you know this?"

"The plans to build the space station were put before the Regional Governors several years ago," he answered promptly. "Governor Tarkin was the one who pushed it at the request of the Emperor."

Pooja raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And you actually agreed to have a space station capable of blasting an entire world into dust?" She demanded incredulously. "Were you all so completely foolish?!"

Panaka glared at her. "Of course not! When the proposal was brought to us, our first question was what was it to be used for? We weren't about to permit such a thing to be built if it was going to be used to terrorize the people of the galaxy."

He sighed, seeming to lose some of his anger, and continued. "Tarkin had many propositions for how to use the station. Its shields could have been used for protection while mining in asteroid fields. He also boasted its use as a prison, stating it would be impossible to escape from." He looked up at her. "Using it as a mining tool would have allowed many businesses to boom. It would have been an excellent boost for the Imperial economy."

Was he asking for her understanding, her support, Pooja wondered briefly. She then stared back at him, unwilling to give it until she had the story in its entirety.

"It was Moff Sygti who asked the perfectly reasonable question of who would have nominal control over the station," Panaka said hollowly after he had paused to breathe for a moment. "The look on Tarkin's face was one of barely-contained glee when he told us the news…"

Disgust overtook his entire expression and Panaka didn't bother to suppress it. "'It is the Emperor's pleasure that I oversee the construction and be the ranking officer when the station is completed,' he told us. There were few people happy with that declaration. Most of us would have preferred Lord Vader, as he had already expressed his distain for the entire project, but the Emperor's wishes were not to be denied. We passed the motion."

Pooja leaned against one of the armrests of her chair, her hand resting lightly on her mouth. _What were they_ thinking? she thought vehemently. _They allowed a monstrosity to be built and left it in the hands of a madman. And for what? So they could enrich their territories? Or were they worried about gainsaying the Emperor! Have the upholders of justice truly fallen so far?_

"Why wasn't the Senate informed of this?" Pooja asked coldly as she continued to glare at him. He was the only Moff present, therefore he would bear her displeasure alone for the moment. "Such a huge decision should have rested with the people, not with just a select few. Many of whom," she added, "are barely tolerated, much less trusted, by those who live in the sectors they represent."

"Indeed," Pooja heard Madlyn add. "Was Roloff Fintiv still a Moff at that time?" She asked, referring to one particularly corrupt Moff who had died under mysterious circumstances nearly a decade before.

Panaka sighed. "Point taken, Miladies. The Senate was not told because the Emperor felt that corrupt business beings would influence the Senate against it, fearing to lose their profits." He glanced at them both and grimaced at their incredulous scowls. "I was skeptical on that reason myself, I will admit."

Pooja shook her head. Not only had the Emperor hidden this from the Senate, but they had been perfectly blind to it as well. But how? Despite their waning power, the Senate still had maintained a firm hold on some things, specifically the Imperial finances.

"How did they get funding?"

The Governor did not answer at first as he struggled to recall. "I believe the funds were gathered by the Emperor through donations from several different avenues." He shrugged. "That was one of the many suspicious aspects of the entire project that we were never given a clear answer on."

Pooja narrowed her eyes, searching her own memory. Palpatine had been granted a very generous salary by an adoring Senate not long after he'd formed the Empire. He'd also dipped into the government's coffers on occasion as well, but not enough for such an undertaking…

She nearly leapt out of her seat when it all clicked in her mind. Turning, she said urgently, "Amarié! Get the Senators' records and bring them here. Hurry!"

"Pooja," Madlyn barked harshly, "what is it?"

She turned back, no longer watching Amarié rushing out of the throne room, and stared at them. Both the Queen and Governor Panaka were staring at her penetratingly, clearing wanting an explanation. After a moment, she gave them one.

"Before we left the capital, I ordered one of my handmaidens to download all of the private files of the various Senators," Pooja informed them, ignoring their small smiles of amusement. "I skimmed through some, including their receipts, which included their personal purchases and charitable donations."

Madlyn frowned in confusion. "How is this important? I sincerely doubt that the Emperor sold off his possessions to pay for this space station -"

"The Death Star."

The two women turned to look at Panaka. "Tarkin called the station 'the Death Star,'" he elaborated bitterly. "I am unsure if that was the official name for it, or just his personal designation."

An awkward silence reigned for several minutes, neither women knowing how to respond to his statements. It was not until Amarié hurried back into the spacious room, carrying the datachip. Upon seeing her, Pooja quickly stood up and instructed her to pull up the private records.

"Also," she added as she came to stand behind the handmaiden, "run a comparison on the charities they donated to. We are looking for the ones that the majority of Senators were giving to."

"Yes, Milady," Amarié murmured quietly as she began to work.

"What are you looking for, Senator Lydonia?" Panaka asked as he stood up to move closer to them.

"The largest charities are the most visible and well known," she answered. "It's usually been the custom of my colleagues to support the organizations that bring about the most visible results." Pooja shook her head wryly. "Many of them thought that it improved their images in the public's eye by appearing to have taken part in such good deeds."

Still seated on the throne, the Queen shook her head. "But what does this have to do with the money for the Death Star?"

"One moment please, Majesty," she said, her eyes sweeping over the list that had appeared on the monitor. "Interplanetary Children's Fund, no. The Imperial Anti-Slavery Trust, no." She continued to look through the names, but stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Panaka demanded, attempting to look over her shoulder.

"The Former Separatist Reintegration Movement and the Outer Rim Reconstruction Fund," Pooja read aloud, frowning deeply. "I was of the impression that those were discontinued several years ago… along with the Clone Wars Veterans' Fund," she added, taking another glance further down the list.

The Moff nodded in agreement. "Yes, they were. Most of the veterans were taken care of and they settled down on the world of their choice. Though, some did choose to stay in the military service. The Separatist worlds were kept under occupational status for quite some time, but they were eventually brought back into the fold. The ORRF did fall under the radar when the Hutts and their disreputable ilk began to take an even greater hold of the goings on in the Outer Rim territories."

"So, why would a clear majority of Senators be funding charities that are no longer in use," Madlyn asked. "You don't think…" She trailed off.

"That Palpatine used the records of the defunct organizations to whittle away a little money at a time from their accounts?" Pooja finished grimly. "Yes, I do, Your Majesty."

As she said this, she glanced in Panaka's direction, half-expecting him to fly into a rage and come vehemently to the Emperor's defense. He was clearly lost in thought, though, and took no notice of her gaze.

For several minutes, the silence lengthened. Sighing, Pooja turned around and went back to her seat, where Niaé and Meliaé both still stood as silent sentinels. "Your Majesty, Governor," she said softly, her voice echoing eerily in the large room. "I think we have to consider that the people have been betrayed by the leader who should have protected them."

"Why," Panaka cut in just as quietly, though Pooja could hear near desperation entering into his tone. "This could just mean that he stole the Senators' money. There is nothing here to suggest -"

"Hugh," Madlyn said as she stood up. She walked over to him and rested a small hand on his grey-clad shoulder. "I think you need to let it go. He is not worth such an honorable man defending his actions."

The older man slumped slightly and after several moments, nodded and closed his eyes wearily. Carefully, she led him over to his chair and gently pushed him into it. The Queen then looked up to one of her nearby handmaidens.

"Taliaé," she ordered, "get the Governor a brandy, please."

As the young woman moved off, Madlyn turned back to Pooja, who had been silent since Panaka's small outburst.

"Pooja, I understand what you are saying. I will even go as far to say that I agree with you. But I also know that you would say that the solution would be to join the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. You want revenge for the injustices and murders on the Imperial government's hands."

Staring resolutely up at her monarch, she nodded, but said nothing.

"But surely you can see the folly of such a move, my friend? Alderaan was long out-spoken against the Emperor and now they've been dealt with. I will not support going down a path that will lead us to the same fate. We have lost enough," she said firmly. "Open defiance will only bring about our own destruction."

Pooja opened her mouth, hoping to say something, anything, to salvage the situation, but then stopped. She had said 'open defiance…'

"What do you propose then, Your Majesty?" She asked at length.

"I'm proposing that we distance ourselves from all sides in this growing conflict. The people will want nothing to do with someone who permitted not only the murders of our friends, but also some of our own children and families as well." The Queen's eyes darkened as she spoke. "But I do not wish to involve our world in a movement to restore the system of government that failed the Naboo when we needed justice the most."

Pooja blinked in confusion. "Your Highness, I do not understand."

Madlyn turned around and returned to the throne. "You of all people should know, Pooja," she retorted with growing heat. "After all, it was your aunt who sought out the Senate's assistance in bringing the Trade Federation to justice for their unlawful invasion. Instead, they preferred to foolishly discuss it in a committee! The Rebel Alliance seeks to bring such horrors back upon us!"

She felt stunned. Pooja had always been aware of her friend's cynicism towards the Old Republic, but she had no idea her resentment ran so deep. She glanced over at Panaka, who was sipping on the small glass of brandy he'd been given while staring in her direction. He shook his head minutely, warning her off the idea of replying to the Queen's words.

Pooja took his silent advice. Turning back to Madlyn, she asked, "How do you think Imperial Center will react to us pulling away?"

"Economic sanctions, perhaps," the Queen guessed, having calmed herself slightly. "I do not believe they will have time to do more than that. If we are the only world planning to do this, then I will be very surprised." Her lips twitched in a grim manner. "Imperial Center is going to be very occupied in the coming times, I think, and if it does come to a full blockade, well, the several past rulers have worked successfully to make Naboo as self-sufficient as possible. We will manage."

Pooja nodded but before she could say anything, Panaka again found his voice.

"It is a good plan, Your Highness," he said a little hoarsely. "I will do what I can to help. Perhaps, if this causes any major upset at Imperial Center, I will do my best to downplay the situation."

Pooja started in surprise. Had the Queen's earlier words to him actually penetrated his shocked mind? Panaka must have noticed her look, because he smiled slightly.

"I have never lost my loyalty to my home, Senator," he said to her. "I would give my life for Naboo. And I will do whatever is within my power to protect this world, as well as the others in my care."

Slowly, she nodded. Perhaps she had been wrong in believing him to be completely blinded by his issues with the past and seeing him as just one of Palpatine's cronies.

"Come my friends," Madlyn said to them both as she stood to leave the throne room, "we have much to do."

Pooja nodded and stood to follow. Just before she left, she thought she saw a lone figure standing in the shadows cast by the sun shining brightly through the enormous windows, dressed in a flame-colored cloak. But when she turned slightly to get a better look, there was no one there.


	7. Epilogue

_"Time is mysterious in its benevolence. It gives back what it takes away, once we have come to truly appreciate that which had been lost."_

-Padmé Amidala of Naboo, on the fourth anniversary of Naboo's Liberation

 _"Such celebrations on Naboo had not been seen since the ousting of the Trade Federation, after the death of the Emperor. The Gungans, who had lived in virtual hiding on our world with the help of many well-meaning Naboovians, came once more to Theed to join us in our jubilation. Our freedom had been restored."_

-From the writings of Pooja Lydonia, Senator of Naboo

* * *

Imperial Center did not look very different from what she remembered. The congested, depressing atmosphere was the same along with the colorless, and yet strangely compelling, landscape.

When Pooja had left this place and had witnessed her friend sacrifice his life for her, she had secretly thought she would never find the strength to return. Not without reopening a wound that would probably never heal.

Yet here she was, sitting on a transport going through sensor images that had just been sent to her from the cockpit. Not for the first time, Pooja wondered what she was doing here. She had formally left politics nearly six years ago. After working tirelessly in the wake of Alderaan's destruction and all that it had brought her, she had felt it was time to change her focus.

The Queen had instituted one of her ideas of rebelling almost immediately after hearing of the Rebel Alliance's great victory by destroying the Death Star. Inviting the survivors of Alderaan to take up residence on Naboo not only brought out overwhelming support from the people, but was lauded and imitated by many other worlds nearby. The loosening of Naboo's immigration laws did cause many headaches within the Imperial bureaucracy, earning them no shortage of small harassments, such as a shortage of refugee credits guaranteed for Imperial citizens who had been displaced. Still, they'd managed.

It hadn't been long after the Death Star's destruction she had discovered Leia Organa had not been murdered under mysterious circumstances, but was in fact a high-ranked member of the Rebel Alliance. She had been in the custody of the Imperial Navy, but had managed to escape. Pooja's joy had known no bounds when she had heard. Bail and Breha's daughter, her friend, still lived.

One aspect of bringing in the Alderaani refugees included finding homes for the many orphans. Many of them were children who had been at off-world schools and were traumatized at the loss of parents, siblings, and other extended family members.

Families from all districts came forward, willing to take in the children and even donate land for homes for families that were still intact, but even with this outpouring of good will there was still a shortage of homes. Finally, after much persuasion, Pooja had managed to talk her mother and Mydrin's parents into taking a few of the children. Her mother took a young girl by the name of Salia, while Dale and Vala took in two brothers, Dyllin and Hamlin.

Pooja herself also agreed to take in two orphaned children as well. Those in charge had assigned her a fourteen-year-old girl, Altaira, and a ten-year-old boy, Bren. Both had been children of wealthy families that sought to give them the best education money could buy, landing them both in a lucrative school on Chandrilla.

Within a few months, Pooja had come to see that working full-time in politics while attempting to care for two troubled children at the same time was not going to work, and she had grown far too attached to them to let them go.

Altaira, once Pooja was able to see beneath the many layers of grief, was a very sweet girl with a talent for art. Bren, however, was more of a challenge. For weeks, the boy remained silent and withdrawn. At night, however, Pooja would hear the soft sound of weeping coming from his room. Yet, whenever she would try to comfort him, he would wrench himself away from her and shift to the far side of the bed. Slowly, though, Bren seemed to accustom himself to Altaira's empathetic presence, and to a lesser extent, Pooja herself, but with her busy schedule, it was extremely difficult to give him the attention he deserved.

After much debate, Pooja decided to step down from active service. Taking the credits from her pension, Pooja had the old Naberrie home in the Lake District, Varykino, reopened and made fit for habitation. Once she settled herself, Bren, and Altaira into the house and area, all three of their spirits buoyed quickly. Altaira took to walking into the fields, her sketchbook and pencils in hand and a peaceful look on her pretty face.

Bren, surprisingly, stuck close to the house. He seemed content to wander the large building, as well as the various terraces and nearby gardens. He also appeared to gravitate closer and closer to wherever Pooja happened to be on any particular day. Hoping for the best, she waited for him to come to her.

It took nearly a year, but he finally did. Bren slowly began to ask her questions about the house, her family, and their history. He became even more interested when Pooja mentioned in passing how her Aunt Padmé had once hid there under the protection of a Jedi. He then quietly told her that he recalled his parents mentioning that Viceroy and Queen Organa had both been friends to Padmé Amidala.

Pooja sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Those happy years were surrounded by a bubble in her mind. The memories were so vivid that she could almost believe that she was back at home at Varykino with Altaira and Bren chattering away at her. She knew it wasn't true, though. Altaira and Bren were both back on Naboo, studying diligently for their exams at the Royal Academy. Her surrogate children were grown now.

Her time away from politics had been good for her, of that Pooja had no doubt, but that did not mean that she had remained ignorant of the events unfolding beyond Naboo. For instance, she received regular letters from Theed, from a seemingly anonymous source, containing different pieces of intelligence and news. Pooja had her suspicions as to who had been sending them to her.

She'd been hesitant to accept the information, due to a brief and disturbing encounter. It had been nearly a year and a half after settling in at Varykino. Pooja had stayed up late working on her writings when she heard a faint shuffling coming from the terrace outside of her study. Curious, she took a small light out and stepped through the doors.

At first, all she saw and heard was the lake and the nighttime insects. When she turned to go back inside, however, what she found in front of her made her drop the light, causing it to shatter on the stone.

Darth Vader.

She didn't move, torn between horror and resignation. Pooja had known there was a possibility that the Emperor might send someone to deal with her in a more definitive manner. In a shaky, resolute voice, she said that if he was going to do his master's bidding and kill her, then she asked that he spare the two children sleeping inside.

Shockingly, Sith Lord did nothing. For several timeless moments, he only stood there and stared at her. Finally, when Pooja thought she could stand no more of the silence, he spoke.

 _"Enjoy what you are creating here and pay no mind to what is beyond. Others were denied this, but it has been granted to you. Do not squander it."_

Then he was gone.

Though shocked by the encounter and the fact that she was still alive, Pooja did her best to heed the Sith Lord's warning. She stayed out of politics and visited Theed only to see her family.

Four years after they came to Varykino, Altaira chose to enter the Royal Academy, seeking a degree in the arts she loved so much. That left Pooja and Bren at home, though he was spending more and more time working within the Refugee Relief Movement. Pooja found herself mostly on her own.

Then everything changed. Suddenly, the Emperor and Darth Vader were both dead. The Empire was thrown into chaos.

Or rather, the rest of the Empire was thrown into chaos. Panaka's reputation as an able administrator proved true and there was only a minor upset within the Chommell Sector. Because of this, the sector's population was able to watch the happenings outside their bubble of calm with clear minds.

They observed while the Empire's government fractured into different groups, all intent on seizing the reins of power for themselves. They watched as the Rebel Alliance, now styling itself the New Republic, moved carefully and steadily towards Imperial Center, gaining support as they went.

Plus, if those intergalactic events were not exciting enough, there were things changing on Naboo as well. Less than a year after Palpatine's death, Madlyn Kylantha chose to finally step down from the throne. Elections were called for and Pooja decided to visit the capital for the duration. Bren accompanied her as they both planned to visit Altaira at the Academy.

A few days after her arrival, Pooja received an invitation to visit the Queen at the Palace. As Bren was visiting several of his Alderaani friends that were currently in Theed and Altaira was busy with her classes, she accepted readily.

Their meeting was pleasant overall and they spoke lightly of many different subjects. Madlyn asked about Altaira and Bren, as well as the rest of Pooja's family. In return, Pooja offered her felicitations upon hearing of the Queen's recent engagement to one of the leaders of the Alderaan contingent.

After a time, however, Pooja could not help but ask why Madlyn was stepping down. Her popularity was as solid as it ever was and she would not be the first Queen to marry and raise a family while still sitting on the throne, though it had not been done in many years.

Madlyn, who was not wearing the make up of the office, smiled at her and she saw, for the first time in years, just what a toll being Queen in such tense times had done to her friend. Without the trappings of royalty, Pooja could see the faint, premature lines around her eyes, along with the slightly weary stoop in her shoulders.

 _"My friend," Madlyn said softly, "there comes a time when a person has to step back. I look out there and see that a new era is approaching. The days of the Empire are waning. Democracy, true democracy, is starting to resurface on an intergalactic scale. Whether or not it is good for Naboo is for the people to decide. I do know that building a new world, or improving the old one, is something best left for the young."_

Pooja supposed that she was right. Within the next year, Naboo elected its first King since the days of Veruna, a seventeen-year-old who had taken the name of Talesin. Also, the collective worlds of the Chommell Sector voted to join the New Republic, and Panaka retired to his home in the Gallo Mountains.

She kept in touch with the former Moff and had been pleased to hear that the New Republic officials were not demanding that he be tried for war crimes like some of the other Governors were, as they so richly deserved. Hugh Panaka had protected the Chommell Sector for over two decades. He was not a monster as several of his colleagues had been.

All that had been absolutely riveting events, but it was not until Bren chose to join Altaira at the Academy to pursue a degree in architecture that things really took a more personal turn.

Almost a month after Bren had left, Pooja received a most surprising visitor.

King Talesin.

After his impromptu arrival, Pooja had found herself sitting in her formal receiving room numbly sipping on a cup of tea, eyeing the young man across from her and silently wondering if she and Madlyn had ever looked that young…

 _"Lady Lydonia," the young King said stoically, surrounded by his five liegemen, "I thank you for receiving me after only appearing on your doorstep."_

 _She nodded and murmured, "It is an honor, Your Highness."_

 _"I think, in any case, I should be prompt in telling you the reason for this unexpected visit. As I am sure you are aware, Naboo's entrance into the New Republic is all but finalized. All that is now required is that the papers be signed by the leader and Senatorial representative of Naboo, along with the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor of the Senate."_

 _Pooja stared at him, her confusion growing. This was all very fascinating, but what did it have to do with her?_

 _"In that we will be entering an awkward time in being a part of a massive democracy again, I would prefer to have someone experienced in Senatorial politics representing Naboo until we have someone qualified to take up the position on a permanent basis."_

I hate it when people answer the questions I don't say out loud, _she thought bleakly._ Madlyn did that. This boy is going to be trouble.

 _"Your Highness, I have been out of active service for some time -"_

 _"Nonetheless," he interrupted her, "you are one of the most experienced politicians alive on Naboo. You thrived for over a decade in Imperial interplanetary politics." Talesin paused, staring at her gravely. "Milady, I ask that you consider returning to the position of Naboo's Senator…"_

She did consider it. She asked the advice of her mother, her sister and brother-in-law, as well as her surrogate children. She asked them all, and each had their own answer. Her mother had said that she should do what made her happy. Ryoo and Mydrin were both of the opinion that there was no one better to represent Naboo's interests in the New Republic Senate. Altaira and Bren said that she had given them both so much already; she should not feel that she had to put her life on hold for them indefinitely.

In the end, Pooja agreed to the King's request, though still with some measure of reluctance. Perhaps she had grown too used to being close to her family and leaving them to dabble in politics no longer appealed to her. Still, Talesin assured her that he would send someone for her to train as her replacement in good time.

So here she was.

"Milady?"

Pooja looked up, slightly startled at the interruption. She was no longer used to having handmaidens bustling about around her.

"Yes Rillaé," she replied quietly, straightening in her chair. "What is it?"

"Meliaé and Captain Sines asked me to inform you that we will be landing momentarily. They also received word that Vice-Chancellor Organa will be meeting you upon our arrival."

A huge, delighted grin threatened to burst across her face, but Pooja managed to keep it down to just a faint smile. Nodding silently, she stood and gave herself one last critical glance in a nearby mirror. She wore a simple gold dress with a white underskirt and stringy, beaded headdress. Her make-up was simple and unassuming as well.

As she stepped out of her quarters and started down the hall, Pooja took notice of both Rillaé and Arliaé taking up positions behind her, more so than she used to. She shook her head inwardly, wondering if she would ever grow used to their presence again.

Upon reaching the airlock, the three women were joined by Meliaé and Captain Crakn Sines. Pooja had been surprised to see Meliaé assigned to her, having lost contact with the handmaiden after Pooja had departed from politics. Both Amarié and Niaé had married and started families of their own.

The ramp descended slowly and once it was down, Pooja followed in the wake of two security guards who took up positions on both sides of the ramp. Once off the ship, Pooja immediately looked around, taking in her surroundings.

Transports flew by them in chaotic patterns. Building lights winked rapidly in the distance. Leia Organa, surrounded by her own guards, stood a few yards away, smiling happily in her direction.

Fighting yet another grin of her own, Pooja stepped forward again and hurried towards the other woman. As she came closer, she noted two men, a Wookiee, and two droids standing close to her.

"Senator Lydonia," Leia spoke first, her dark eyes sparkling merrily, "Chancellor Mothma asked that I come to bid you welcome and answer any and all questions you may have."

 _It is good to see you as well, old friend,_ Pooja thought. Aloud, she replied, "Thank you, Vice-Chancellor Organa. Such a gesture is much appreciated."

Leia nodded, her braided hair not moving at all as her head moved. She turned slightly, gesturing for her to walk with her towards a waiting transport.

"We have opened up the offices and apartments the Naboo contingent used in the past. I trust this will be acceptable to you," she asked.

"Of course. Thank you." For a brief moment, silence reigned, until Pooja continued in a more quiet tone. "How are you, old friend? It's been a long time."

A tiny laugh escaped from Leia's mouth. "Yes," she said, "yes it has. I'm reasonably well. Busy."

"I am glad to hear it. Perhaps, then, you could explain why the gentlemen behind us are watching so closely," she asked, a degree of amusement creeping into her voice. "I am certainly no assassin."

Leia sighed and threw a stern look over her shoulder as they stepped into the transport, followed by the two men in question, their Wookiee companion, Captain Sines, and the handmaidens.

Once they were all seated, Leia responded. "Forgive my fiancé and brother. They tend to be rather overprotective at times."

Bracing herself in her seat as the transport began to move, Pooja raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Brother? I wasn't aware you had any siblings."

Leia smiled at her, emotions such as sadness creeping over her features. "Much has changed since I last saw you, Pooja. Much indeed," she said quietly.

"Then perhaps we should discuss everything over dinner this evening, if you and your companions are available," Pooja suggested, her curiosity growing as she eyed the two men. "I would be honored to hear of how you found this brother of yours."

The Alderaani Princess nodded warmly. "We would be honored."

 

 _End_


End file.
